Golgran
by Skogul
Summary: Fanfiction que narra un encuentro entre Kamjin y Lap Lamiz anterior a Macross y donde se ahonda en el origen de sus personalidades y su relación.
1. Chapter 1

**GOLGRAN**

Autora: Skogul

Beta Reader (colaboración especial): Isabel Ameban

Este es un fanfiction sobre un encuentro entre Kamjin y Lap Lamiz (Khyron y Azonia de Robotech) anterior a Macross.

Estos son personajes de la serie japonesa "Macross" en la cual se basó la primera saga de Robotech. Hay algunas diferencias entre ambas series y la fundamental a mi parecer es el concepto de la Protocultura. Mientras que en Robotech la Protocultura es una fuente de energía, en Macross es la civilización que dio origen a los Zentraedis y a los humanos y de la cual se ha perdido toda referencia. Los nombres de los personajes también son distintos. Así el nombre original de Khyron es Kamjin/Kamujin/Quanzim kravshera, el de Azonia es Moruk Lap Lamiz y el de Grell es Oigul.

Es mi deber aclarar también que utilizo algunos términos que provienen del lenguaje zentraedi creado para la película "Macross Do you remember love". Aquí están sus traducciones:

Meltran: mujer / Zentran o Zeltran : hombre / Debran: enemigo / Dakan: nave, lugar

**Parte 1: El encuentro**

Sentado sobre una gran roca en medio de una yerma planicie, Kamjin se limpiaba la sangre que emanaba de la herida cortante que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo. Se trataba de una herida de aproximadamente setenta centímetros de largo y era algo profunda. Como no había forma de parar la hemorragia, decidió hacerse un vendaje compresivo y para ello se le ocurrió utilizar la ropa del soldado muerto que se encontraba a unos metros de la roca. Bajó lentamente de la enorme piedra y se acercó al fallecido zentran. Este había sufrido la amputación de su miembro inferior derecho en forma completa y seguramente había muerto desangrado. Pero nada de esto podía darle asco al joven Kamjin. Aunque esta era la primera misión en la que tuvo que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo, los pocos días que estuvo en ese planeta hicieron que se acostumbrara a cuerpos destruidos y sangre derramada. Así es que simplemente tomó su uniforme y arrancó una manga para su vendaje. Finalizado este se volvió a sentar en la roca no sin antes haber tomado la pistola laser del soldado. El dolor de su brazo no era nada comparado con su sensación de impotencia y cólera. Su vista se dirigió a su izquierda donde se divisaba a unos dos kilómetros un Queadol Magdomilla destruido en medio de un desierto cubierto por zentraedis derribados.

- ¡Que imbécil era el Comandante! – dijo Kamjin para sí - Se merece haber muerto... Al ver la fuerza destructiva de nuestro enemigo... yo... yo en su lugar ¡¡me hubiera retirado y esperado los refuerzos que venían en camino!! Pero no... Sólo porque le habían ordenado atacar hasta el final él obedeció y así terminamos...-

El oficial Kravshera no se explicaba el comportamiento de su fallecido Comandante. Hacía 4 días que se les había encomendado destruir una pequeña base que se encontraba en un el planeta Golgran. Cómo era costumbre entre los zentraedis, se había dado esta orden sin muchas explicaciones. Aparentemente se había subestimado mucho a este enemigo y Bodolza sólo envió al Comandante Krochet con su pequeña flota para llevar a cabo la misión. Al llegar al planeta lo primero que hizo Krochet fue enviar una nave de reconocimiento. Esta sólo detectó una base de dos kilómetros de diámetro que parecía completamente abandonada. El resto del planeta era casi desierto y poseía escasa vegetación. Al segundo día (tengamos en cuenta que los días en Golgran duraban 10 horas terrestres) el Comandante se acercó a la base para atacar. Las 8 naves que componían la flota enviaron sus rayos hacia el enemigo y para sorpresa de todos esta los bloqueó en un 70 por ciento aproximadamente con una especie de escudo protector (similar al que luego utilizaría la fortaleza Macross años más tarde) y contraatacó con un poderoso rayo que destruyó en forma instantánea a 7 de las naves y la restante quedó seriamente averiada retirándose. En esta última se encontraba el Comandante y Kamjin. No pudiendo ir muy lejos el Queadol Magdomilla aterrizó en forma errática en el desierto dejando un cráter y fragmentos de nave a su alrededor. Estaba casi inutilizable pero las comunicaciones funcionaban. Krochet informó entonces de lo sucedido y pidió refuerzos. Su superior el Comandante Tegher accedió a enviarle los refuerzos pero le advirtió que tardarían en llegar ya que toda la fuerza zentraedi se encontraba ocupada en diversas misiones y le ordenó que atacara hasta el final cueste lo que cueste aunque no hubieran llegado las otras naves. El Comandante Krochet aunque sorprendido por esta orden no dudó igualmente en obedecer y al tercer día salieron todos los zentraedis del Queadol en sus Battle Pods y Nousjadeul - gers en dirección a la base. El enemigo envió sus unidades de combate que inesperadamente eran nada más y nada menos que antiguos modelos de Battle Pods y las legendarias Glaugs que ya no se fabricaban. Las unidades del enemigo superaban en número a las de los zentraedis y la balanza del combate se inclinaba hacia ellos. Como tenían órdenes de combatir hasta el final, los zentraedis muchas veces salían de sus Battle Pods averiados y peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo. El debran nunca se dejó ver: a diferencia de los zentraedis, cuando se averiaba una unidad de combate nadie salía de éstas, algo que llamó la atención de Kravshera.

Kamjin era un oficial muy joven, esta era la segunda misión en la que participaba. Aunque le parecía errada la idea de atacar directamente sin esperar refuerzos, la euforia que le producía el combate era muy grande y no rehusó hacerlo. Él también como sus compañeros tuvo que abandonar su Battle Pod. Recordaba con emoción esos momentos. Al salir al aire libre la adrenalina aumentaba aún más en su sangre. Su visión se volvía turbia y los sonidos de las explosiones y gritos parecían casi desaparecer para volverse un único zumbido grave. En un principio sentía el palpitar de su corazón pero luego parecía que este latía rápidamente pero sin advertírselo. De vez en cuando un suave viento levantaba la tierra anaranjada que cubría el suelo y envolvía a Kamjin dejándolo lleno de polvo, pero el joven apenas si lo notaba y seguía luchando. Todo lo que veía eran las siluetas del enemigo y les disparaba al centro dándose cuenta que ese era el punto débil. Se había convertido en una máquina de matar. Así derribó a una veintena de enemigos y se detuvo a observar lo que ocurría. Para su gran decepción a los demás no les estaba yendo tan bien como a él. Kamjin se encontraba en la periferia de la pelea y se había ido alejando para destruir a las unidades que se aproximaban, pero en el centro todo era diferente... el debran había liquidado a los zentraedis sin apenas problemas. Incluso llegó a divisar el Nousjadeul Ger de Krochet hecho pedazos. Rápidamente se escondió dentro de una de las unidades derribadas por él y allí se quedó hasta que todos se retiraran. Para los zentraedis morir luchando era un gran honor y el joven zentran también lo pensaba. Pero morir de esta manera sin haber ganado nada le indignaba. Kamjin sentía que él era especial y que todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

Llegada la noche (que sólo duraba una hora terrestre aproximadamente) salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia el Queadol para estar más lejos del enemigo. No había llegado todavía a la nave cuando se dio cuenta de que su manga izquierda estaba llena de sangre y se había roto en la parte superior. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había notado su herida. Tampoco recordaba en que momento se le había producido pero esto era más entendible ya que en la pelea las catecolaminas le amortiguaban el dolor. Decidió sentarse en una roca y observar el traumatismo para lo cual se despojó de la parte superior de su uniforme verde oscuro quedando en camiseta.

Hecho el vendaje y todavía con algunas visiones fugaces de todo lo ocurrido, Kamjin sintió que su mente se iba tranquilizando. Se iba apaciguando su enojo e indignación. Su mente se fue aquietando hasta no pensar en nada y así pudo contemplar el horizonte. Ya había amanecido hacía una hora. El cielo de Golgran era de un color amarillento que iba cambiando de intensidad conforme la hora del día. Todavía no expresaba el tono más intenso y por esto el zeltran se encontraba casi en penumbras. La estrella alrededor de la cual orbitaba el planeta era 100 veces más pequeña que el sol y desde Golgran se divisaba una esfera con poca luminosidad que alumbraba ese mundo con una luz mortecina.

Kamjin sintió de pronto un sordo ruido detrás de él.

- ¡Sí! ¡Son los refuerzos! - Se paró y comenzó a batir los brazos en el aire para que lo vieran. Cuando la flota estuvo más cerca pudo notar que eran aproximadamente 15 naves. Las 2 últimas se destacaban sobre el resto por ser moradas.

"_¿Sólo 15 naves? ¿Y dos naves de Meltrandis? Definitivamente la fuerza Zentraedi ha entrado en caos. Una flota tan pequeña y mixta sólo significa una cosa: estamos desbordados."_ pensó.

La flota pasó sobre él sin notarlo e iban en dirección a la base. El zeltran decidió reunirse con los refuerzos. Sin saber mucho que esperar caminó durante unas dos horas durante las cuales escuchó algunas explosiones. Sólo esperaba que la flota no hubiese sufrido el mismo destino que la suya.

De pronto vio en el horizonte un intenso humo negro y lentamente comenzaron a aparecer las siluetas de las naves de refuerzo destruidas. El Dakan más cercano que encontró era un Meltran Carrier.

- ¡¿Cómo no han tomado los recaudos suficientes?! ¿Acaso no escucharon el informe de Krochet? Si seguimos así los zentraedis nos hundiremos en nuestra propia estupidez. – refunfuñaba el joven. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una inesperada escena.

Hacia él se acercaban dos meltran corriendo seguidas de cerca por 5 Battle Pods enemigos. Una de ellas fue alcanzada por un disparo hiriéndola en forma letal. La otra decidió dar la vuelta y les disparaba cuanto podía ubicándose por último en forma casi lineal con las 5 unidades. De esta forma tuvo unos segundos para derribar al primero y luego quedar enfrentada al segundo y así sucesivamente. Kamjin no dudó un instante y corrió a ayudar a la meltran derribando la última unidad.

Abatida de cansancio, la meltran cayó sobre sus rodillas jadeando profusamente y apoyó las manos en el suelo. Su largo pelo azulado estaba desordenado pero no por eso dejaba de ser vistoso. Kamjin se fue acercando a ella lentamente y se detuvo a tres pasos de ella. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una meltran. Es más: nunca había visto una a menos que fuera en el intercomunicador.

- Eh… ¿Está bien? – preguntó un poco inseguro.

La meltran levantó la mirada y de esta manera Kamjin pudo ver su rostro. Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos. Kamjin sintió por primera vez en su vida una extraña inhibición. Estaba realmente impresionado de ver esa meltran. ¡Qué diferente era a todos los seres que había conocido! Tan menuda y con rasgos delicados… Hasta sus ojos parecían emitir un destello peculiar. Su uniforme era de cuerpo entero al estilo de un mameluco y llamativamente pequeño. Un zentran lo hubiera encontrado ajustado. Evidentemente no era el caso de la meltran que parecía moverse armoniosamente con él. Tenía un detalle en la zona superior del pecho y en el cuello: una solapa que cerraba hacia la derecha con un broche que simulaba un botón. El color gris perlado estaba ahora parcialmente oculto por la tierra golgreana. El joven se preguntaba como podía ser que nunca hubiera visto a una meltran con ese tipo de uniforme. Se le ocurrió que tal vez las meltran se ponían su conocido uniforme cuando se presentaban ante los zentrans, pero que luego usarían este otro para mayor comodidad. Si esto era así… ¡¿Cuántas otras cosas les ocultarían?!

- Sí… -dijo ella al fin- Le agradezco por haberme ayudado. Soy la capitana Moruk Lap Lamiz.- y al decir esto se incorporó.

- Oficial Kamjin Kravshera. – secundó él sintiendo que la confianza le volvía – Mi superior era el Comandante Krochet. Creo que soy el único sobreviviente de su flota.

- Bueno, parece que no tuvimos mucha más suerte que ustedes... - dijo la meltran en un tono de voz un poco temeroso.

A Kamjin le pareció que ésta lo miraba en forma desconfiada y era de esperar dadas las costumbres zentraedis. A diferencia de Kamjin, Lap Lamiz sí había estado frente a otros zentrans. Pero este le pareció muy distinto a los demás. Sus rasgos eran armoniosos como los de una meltran a diferencia de todos los que había conocido previamente que tenían rostros toscos. Su piel era la más púrpura que haya visto. Su cabello era extremadamente lacio y muy claro. Entre los zentrans abundaba el pelo azul y corto. Pero este lo tenía celeste y un poco más largo de lo habitual. Además el verlo en mangas de camiseta, hizo que la meltran se sintiera muy incómoda.

Lap Lamiz apartó la vista de él y la dirigió hacia el humeante horizonte.

- Parece que ha cesado el combate... No se oyen más explosiones...-dijo ésta.

Ambos caminaron con cautela hacia la zona donde se había producido la batalla. Todo estaba calmo. El debran se había retirado. Más cuerpos se habían sumado al paisaje. Ninguno se movía.

- Le propongo que busquemos un refugio.- dijo Kamjin volviéndose hacia la capitana-¿Ve aquel Queadol Magdomilla? Podría ser un buen lugar.-

La meltran parecía dudar. Kamjin se preguntaba si era porque nunca había estado en una nave de zentrans. "Muchas opciones no tiene…" pensó mientras la miraba con leve malicia.

- Capitán: dudo seriamente que haya otros sobrevivientes y si los hay no están en condiciones de seguir peleando como nosotros.-

Al oír esto último Lap Lamiz se volvió para mirarlo y abrió los ojos.

- ¡¿Acaso nosotros sí lo estamos?! ¡Somos sólo dos!-

- ¡Por supuesto! Jajaja ¿Por qué se sorprende? Incluso tengo algunas ideas para conseguir nuestros objetivos.

Cierto era que muchas veces la mente del joven Kravshera se inundaba de ideas como en esta situación. Incluso algunas veces le costaba conciliar el sueño por culpa de ellas. Generalmente se frustraba mucho al ver que no las podía llevar a cabo por su bajo rango. Pero esta era una oportunidad de hacer algo a su manera y realmente creía que podía funcionar.

- Pienso que debemos informar a Bodolza de la situación y esperar sus órdenes. No veo que podemos lograr sin ayuda.- expuso la meltran con seriedad.

- ¡Ya basta de informes y refuerzos! ¡Estuve 4 días en este planeta y me cansé de la ineptitud! –Dijo casi con furia, pero luego suavizó el tono- Usted y yo… somos diferentes a los demás. Hemos sobrevivido peleando hábilmente y merecemos ganar… ¡Piénselo! Derribó 4 Battle Pods juntos usted sola… Pienso que si yo no la hubiera ayudado, igualmente usted hubiera aniquilado el último. ¡Y eso que no presencié todo lo que hizo antes! De seguro que fue sorprendente. Eso la hace superior Capitán Lap Lamiz. Los seres como nosotros somos los que marcamos la diferencia. Si recapitula en la historia de los zentraedis verá que muchas veces las batallas se ganan gracias a una idea y no al número de flotas existentes. Y esa idea proviene de una sola persona. ¡Qué maravilloso! ¿No le parece? Bueno en el momento en el que nos encontramos no tenemos otra alternativa. La fuerza zentraedi está colapsada y nuestra misión tiene una importancia terciaria o cuaternaria. No nos llevarán el apunte con nuestro informe. ¡Debemos actuar por nosotros mismos!

Lap Lamiz había estado escuchando el maníaco monólogo del oficial con ojos desorbitados. Kamjin se percató también que su rostro de sorpresa a veces se tornaba pálido al ver que él se acercaba cada vez más para hablarle. Su euforia no tenía límites. De un sopetón estaba rompiendo con muchas reglas zentraedis. Quería pasar por alto a sus superiores al decidir por sí mismo que acción tomar, se estaba dirigiendo a uno de ellos en forma totalmente inapropiada y como si esto fuera poco se relacionaba con una meltran y le proponía que emprendieran algo los dos juntos. Encontraba todo esto en extremo divertido y liberador. Esperando una respuesta miraba a Lap Lamiz en forma insistente.

-…Tiene razón en ciertos puntos… Me gustaría escuchar sus ideas.-respondió ella con tono de convencimiento.

Kamjin quedó absorto. Ahora había tomado conciencia de lo que estaba generando. Acostumbrado a generalmente golpear contra una pared en cuanto a sus ocurrencias, se asustó un poco al ver que sus descarrilados deseos estaban siendo tomados en cuenta por un superior. Y este superior era nada más y nada menos que ella. Una fascinante criatura que parecía salida de un sueño. "Tal vez por eso me escucha… porque es meltran y es más comprensiva." pensaba. Pero este momento (que otro hubiera llamado de lucidez) fue muy fugaz y rápidamente volvió a él el ser emprendedor y decidido.

- ¡Bien! Primero vayamos al dakan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2: Ser zentraedi**

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la nave, los dos zentraedis no cruzaron palabra. Mientras que Kamjin tomaba la delantera y pasaba entre los cadáveres como si de plantas fueran, Lap Lamiz miraba de reojo los difuntos que le causaban un considerable reflejo nauseoso. El sin fin de guerras en las que participaban los zentraedis eran en su inmensa mayoría en el espacio, por lo que generalmente los sobrevivientes no podían ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos. Era comprensible el efecto de esta escena y por eso aunque no pudiese verla, Kravshera predecía en parte la reacción de la meltran. Esto no le impidió igualmente echar un vistazo hacia atrás. Al hacerlo se sorprendió al comprobar que la facie de la capitana iba más allá del horror y rayaba lo enfermizo. _"¡Cuan sensible es! No pensé que le iba a afectar tanto."_ se dijo.

A medida que se acercaban al Queadol, el suelo se iba despejando de zeltrans y unidades destruidas para dar lugar a algunos fragmentos de la nave desprendidos en el "aterrizaje". A su vez este último había generado una depresión en la superficie del planeta por lo que descendieron unos quince metros (casi la altura de un zentraedi) para poder acceder al dakan. A medida que se acercó a ella, la capitana notó que la nave era algo vieja para estar en funcionamiento. Entraron al Queadol por la gran abertura por la cual habían salido los Battle Pods. La nave estaba en un estado lamentable. Parecía haber sufrido muchos daños por el combate y Lap Lamiz se preguntaba hasta que punto era ese un buen refugio.

- Oficial Kravshera, ¿me podría decir a que parte de la nave me conduce? – dijo la meltran con gravedad viendo que éste la llevaba por hangares y pasillos sin atisbo de comunicarle donde iban.

- Verá Capitán, pensé que primero podríamos buscar algo de alimento. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que comí…-respondió este volviéndose hacia ella.

- Está bien, pero así como estamos vamos a terminar comiendo más tierra que otra cosa. Yo quisiera asearme primero.

- Pues sí. En eso le doy la razón.

Así se dirigieron hacia los cubículos individuales donde se daban un baño los zentrans. Eligieron dos muy alejados entre sí. Allí había que sentarse sobre un banquillo y un fuerte vapor era emanado de múltiples orificios colocados en las paredes del pequeño recinto. La sustancia desprendida contenía diversos principios activos entre los que se encontraban algunos antisépticos y detergentes. Finalmente sobrevenía un viento seco y frío. El proceso duraba algunos minutos pero bastaba para que la piel del sujeto quedara casi esterilizada. Para nuestros dos zentraedis atiborrados de tierra había que extender un poco más el tiempo de la sesión.

Aunque el baño no estaba en tan buenas condiciones como el de las meltrans, Lap Lamiz vio que no tenía más remedio que usarlo igual.

Finalizado el aseo, Kamjin vendó apropiadamente su herida y se puso un uniforme limpio que encontró en la lavandería de la nave. Había pactado encontrarse con Lap Lamiz en el comedor y no tardó en aparecer en el mismo. Al llegar vio que la meltran no estaba y decidió comer antes de que ella viniera. De algún modo no quería hacerlo frente a ella.

Pasó más de media hora y la capitana no hacía aparición. Pronto se empezó a preocupar por la tardanza de ésta. Ya habiendo terminado la insustancial pero nutritiva papilla zentraedi, su mente comenzó a hacer conjeturas acerca de lo que le podría haber ocurrido:_ "¿Se habrá perdido entre los pasillos de la nave? Este dakan es muy particular… ¿Y si le ocurrió lo mismo que a Jesmub? O si… ¡¿si el aseo de las meltran es diferente y las sustancias de los baños de zeltrans les hace daño?!" _Horrorizado por esto último se disponía a levantarse de su asiento para ir en su búsqueda cuando apareció Lap Lamiz en el umbral la puerta (que por mal funcionamiento estaba siempre abierta). Ahora los colores de su piel y de su cabello resaltaban más. Las suaves ondulaciones de su pelo se habían alaciado parcialmente por una leve humedad que les había dejado el baño. Su uniforme estaba impecable y Kamjin comprendió que esta había sido la causa de su demora. "Ha tenido que lavar su uniforme… y yo que la creía al borde de la muerte…" pensó sintiéndose bastante tonto pero en gran parte aliviado. La limpieza de las vestiduras zentraedis era un proceso rápido que no llegaba a la media hora y su resultado en las fibras de los uniformes era similar al de la piel donde casi no quedaban microorganismos vivientes.

Lap Lamiz suspiró al ver que el comedor también estaba en pésimas condiciones. En los rincones se veían algunos muebles rotos e incluso ciertas partes del sitio estaban en penumbras. Seria y con paso solemne se acercó a la mesa del zentran ubicándose enfrente del plato que él había preparado para ella. Un poco sorprendida por el gesto se sentó quedando en forma perpendicular a Kamjin, pero a una distancia suficiente como para no sentirse incómoda. Igualmente esto era algo casi imposible dado que se sentía observada por él. El hecho de que el joven estuviera ahora con su uniforme completo la había tranquilizado un poco. Le parecía una falta de respeto hacia ella que anduviera en camiseta mostrándole sus musculosos y púrpuras brazos. Con cierto temor tomó la cuchara con sólo una pizca de alimento y se la llevó a la boca. Luego de darle una mirada furtiva al zentran que seguía todo lo que hacía, volteó la cara hacia el otro lado y simulaba observar el recinto. El joven se sintió particularmente molesto de ver como ingería la comida Lap Lamiz. Se preguntaba por qué lo hacía en forma tan lenta y con tanta precaución. Cierto era que la notó nerviosa y pensó que podría ser por la misma razón que él se apresuró a comer antes de que ella viniera. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba… El sólo hecho de ver cómo su boca tomaba el bocado y se movía casi imperceptiblemente cuando masticaba hacía que Kamjin se sintiera azorado. Al ver además que ella se perturbaba por su presencia decidió levantarse inmediatamente y alejarse hasta que hubiera terminado. Cómo excusa utilizó el tener que llevar el plato que había utilizado al "lavavajillas".

Volvió a la mesa luego de un tiempo más que suficiente para que Lap Lamiz hubiera ya finalizado. En el trayecto se percató de lo sumamente extraña que era la situación que estaba viviendo. El inmenso comedor que siempre había visto repleto de ruidosos zeltrans, ahora estaba vacío y silencioso. Una meltran que acababa de conocer estaba allí sentada con su exuberante cabellera y su poco convencional uniforme. Su superior directo había muerto, nadie esperaba por él y en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba podía actuar como quisiera por lo menos en el futuro inmediato. En este contexto en el que otro zentraedi hubiera sucumbido en la incertidumbre, Kamjin se sentía inescrupulosamente animado y se sentó en su sitio con una casi invisible sonrisa.

- Oficial Kravshera… ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?-dijo Lap Lamiz rompiendo el ya demasiado prolongado silencio.

- Adelante.-

- ¿Qué rango tiene usted? Al presentarse no me lo ha aclarado…-

- Sí, es verdad… no lo he hecho. No me gustan los rangos. Soy Teniente.-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que no le gustan los rangos?-preguntó la meltran extrañada por la declaración.

- Bueno, lo veo como un encasillamiento demasiado estricto. Por ejemplo al ser yo teniente y usted capitán, yo no puedo hacer las cosas por mi mismo. Mis actos están supeditados a lo que usted ordene… Aún si yo tuviera un deslumbrante plan, este podría ser rechazado por usted y nunca ser puesto en práctica.-

- Pero… ¡Vamos… no creerá realmente que hay otra forma de hacer las cosas!- exclamó ahora escandalizada Lap Lamiz.- Me parece que usted piensa de esta forma por su rango…Imagínese ahora que es Comandante.-

- Sí, me imagino.- respondió Kamjin llevando sus negros ojos hacia arriba.-

- Bueno, ahora imagine que tiene una misión de importancia radical en sus manos y que ha dado órdenes estrictas a un subordinado. Luego este subordinado regresa con su informe y le declara que no siguió sus órdenes porque se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa y que había fracasado… ¿No le molestaría? ¿Qué haría usted?-

- ¡Lo aniquilaría!- respondió exaltado el joven.

- ¡Lo ve! Se contradice…- exclamó triunfante la meltran.- Imagínese que su subordinado le diga "Es que mi plan me pareció deslumbrante comandante… y nunca iba a poder ponerse en práctica de otra manera."-

Kamjin se echó a reír a carcajadas. Lap Lamiz pasó del rostro victorioso a otro de sorpresa. Nunca había visto reírse tanto a un zentraedi.

- Usted misma lo dijo el subordinado fracasó. Si su plan era realmente deslumbrante hubiera triunfado, a menos que el debran fuera extremadamente poderoso. No toleraría que mis subordinados no sigan mis órdenes… es cierto. Pero tal vez si alguno tuviera un brillante plan que nos podría llevar a la victoria entonces lo tomaría en cuenta. ¿Acaso un rango superior hace que el zentraedi realmente sea superior?- expuso el joven poniendo énfasis en la palabra realmente.- Si no mire a Krochet o a Tegher…-

- No puedo juzgar sus acciones… A veces desconocemos el trasfondo cuando recibimos una orden. Si hay algo que aprendí en estos años es que desde afuera todo parece más fácil de lo que realmente es. Muchas veces un líder está sometido a infinidades de presiones y aunque actúe de la mejor manera posible esto lo puede llevar al fracaso, trayéndole la condena de toda la comunidad zentraedi…- repuso la meltran con cierta congoja.

- Está siendo demasiado magnánima… No puede dejar de considerar la posibilidad de que un zentraedi con rango superior sea un completo inútil y que bajo su mando haya a lo mejor veinte sujetos mejores que él para ese cargo.

- No me atrevo a preguntarle siquiera… lo que piensa de Bodolza… -dijo la meltran en tono irónico. Estaba cada vez más intrigada por los pensamientos del zentran.

- ¿Cuál es el problema de lo que piense de Bodolza?- preguntó Kamjin con curiosidad.

- Bueno… es que él es muy respetado. Nadie se atreve a cuestionarle. Sin embargo usted que no parece tener escrúpulos podría hasta hablar mal de él, lo cual me dejaría atónita…-

- Pues si me pregunta no le hablaré ni mal ni bien de él… Realmente todavía no tengo un concepto de Bodolza dado que no lo conozco y muchas de las decisiones son tomadas por los Comandantes. Es irónico que él que es la máxima autoridad tenga que delegar tanto a sus subordinados. Termina teniendo menos control sobre la situación que un teniente sobre sus subtenientes.-

- Usted sí que no cree en el Dalkarni… - dijo como para sí Lap Lamiz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?-

- ¡Oh!…- exclamó la meltran con una sonrisa.- Es usted tan joven que no ha oído hablar de esto.-

- Dejemos mi juventud de lado… ¿Me podría decir de que se trata? - dijo Kamjin con severidad. Aunque la capitana estaba siendo muy benevolente y dejaba que se expresara libremente, él hubiera preferido ser un comandante de cincuenta años para hablar con ella aunque no sabía bien por qué. Además le parecía que ésta exageraba en cuanto a su juventud ya sólo era algunos años menor a ella.

- ¿No cree que tenemos otras cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos? Usted me dijo que tenía algunas ideas…- expuso Lap Lamiz inquieta por saber qué iba a pasar con la misión.

- No.-

- ¡¿No me dijo eso?!- dijo la meltran sintiendo que Kamjin le tomaba el pelo.

- Sí, tengo algunas ideas. Pero digo que no tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos. La base debran no se va a mover de su sitio. Además piensan que acabaron con nosotros y se están relajando. Eso nos conviene.-

- Está siendo irracional… ¡Le da prioridad a unas habladurías sin sentido antes que nuestro deber!- exclamó Lap Lamiz poniendo las manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia él.

- Nuestra conversación no me parece habladurías sin sentido. Quisiera realmente saber que es lo que nombró. Verá, no me gusta ser ignorante… Sé muy bien que no puedo saberlo todo… Pero mientras más información haya en mí, más armas tendré. A mi también la experiencia me enseñó algunas cosas como que incluso cosas que parecen triviales, un día pueden ser útiles. Ya ve que aunque sea joven como usted remarcó… he aprendido algo. Y le repito que el tiempo no apremia y esta es probablemente una de las pocas oportunidades que tenga como zentraedi de hablar de esta manera con un superior… Así que si es tan amable me gustaría saber que es el Darkani.-

- Dalkarni.- corrigió la meltran que se convenció luego de lo expuesto por Kamjin.- Bueno es una creencia zentraedi algo antigua que ha prácticamente desparecido en nuestros días. Según tengo entendido se fue modificando con el tiempo. Surgió en un momento de la historia zentraedi en el cual nuestra raza estaba casi en peligro de extinción por haber sufridos numerosas derrotas frente al Ejército de Supervisión y la velocidad de pérdidas superaban la velocidad de clonación. Nuestra gente sufría de desesperación y comenzaron a circular "rumores" por decirlo así sobre el destino que les deparaba y dudas sobre el deber de los zentredis. Muchos desistieron de luchar y un zeltran (algunos dicen que fue el Supremo Comandante, otros que fue un zentraedi de bajo rango) comenzó a hablar de cierto lugar donde según él estaban esperando a los zentraedis luego de que eliminasen al debran y que allí ya no haría falta seguir luchando. También aseguraba que en este dakan el sentimiento de felicidad era muy grande y que superaba cualquier victoria que el pueblo hubiese conocido. Increíblemente esto hizo que nuestra gente recobrara fuerzas y retomara la lucha. Se dice que esos zeltrans y meltrans tan desaventajados en número frente al Ejército de Supervisión, pelearon de tal forma que cada uno de ellos valía por diez… Luego de esto aunque no se había eliminado totalmente al debran, los zentraedis tomaron ventaja y nuevamente se expandió la fuerza de nuestro pueblo. La leyenda de aquel sitio (que llamaron Dalkarni) se difundió sólo en parte ya que algunos comandantes la encontraron de algún modo inapropiada. Más tarde algunos zentraedis modificaron la idea y decían que no existía tal sitio, pero que Dalkarni era una especie de estado de suprema felicidad al que llegaría el pueblo al haber cumplido con sus objetivos: haberse expandido por todo el universo y destruido el debran. Finalmente otro grupo menor aseguró que Dalkarni era nada más y nada menos que la muerte.-

Kamjin que había estado escuchando con atención la historia y notado que Lap Lamiz hablaba con cierta emoción en algunos momentos, no salía de su sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado acerca de estas creencias y le parecían totalmente descabelladas.

- ¡¿Un lugar en el que ya no hay que luchar?! No concibo tal cosa. El saber que ya no tendría que combatir me exasperaría. ¿Y todos se pusieron contentos por esto? No lo puedo creer. Pues a mi me parece más bien una creencia de cob…- dijo Kamjin no queriendo terminar la oración por miedo de insultar a la capitana.

-¿No se imagina su vida sin guerras?

- No… ¡Y pensaba que ningún otro zentraedi se la imaginaba! Toda mi vida me entrené y esperé para poder participar en las batallas. Todos los zentrans que conocí me hablaban eufóricos de lo que se sentía estar en ellas. Y cuando finalmente lo vivencié, me convencí de que era la única razón de mi existencia.- expuso convencido el zentran.

- Entiendo perfectamente. Yo pasé por algo similar. Pero ¿se ha puesto a pensar alguna vez, que pasaría si ya no hubiera enemigos contra quienes combatir?-

- Bueno... La verdad que no. Es muy difícil que algo así ocurra.- respondió Kamjin dubitativo.

- Pero no es imposible. Si ya no quedara en el universo otro debran, ¿qué haríamos? ¿Lucharíamos entre nosotros mismos? ¿O… tal vez sobrevendría ese estado del que hablaban nuestros antepasados en el que ya no se necesitaría pelear para ser feliz y esta felicidad estaría dada por otras cosas que desconocemos?-

El joven había quedado completamente desconcertado. No tenía respuesta a la pregunta de la meltran y esto le fastidiaba. En diversas oportunidades en la plática entre ellos, se había sentido inferior a ella y le parecía que Lap Lamiz se lo hacía notar sutilmente.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el Supremo Comandante con todo esto?- preguntó Kamjin luego de unos segundos de silencio queriendo salir del paso.- Estábamos hablando de Bodolza y usted repentinamente lo relacionó con estas… creencias.-

- Como le decía en nuestros días son muy pocos los que siguen hablando de estas cosas. Y esos pocos piensan que nuestro Supremo Comandante nos guía hacia el Dalkarni sea lo que fuera que esto signifique, y por eso lo veneran.- respondió Lap Lamiz.

- Y… si me permite el atrevimiento… ¿Usted que piensa al respecto?- preguntó con el mejor tono que pudo el oficial.

- Yo creo que sí debe haber otras cosas que brinden felicidad además de pelear. No sé que será… si un lugar, un estado mental o algo desconocido… Todavía no lo he descubierto, pero espero vivir lo suficiente como para hacerlo.- repuso con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, le agradezco que me haya contado todo esto, nunca había oído hablar de estos credos.- dijo el joven Kravshera rascándose la cabeza.

- Y tal vez jamás lo haga. Mi mentora era una ferviente creyente del Dalkarni y siempre me habló del tema. Ella murió en combate hace algunos ciclos y nunca más tuve la oportunidad de hablar con una meltran sobre esto. Y por lo que veo entre los zentrans la leyenda también ha desaparecido por completo.-

La mirada de Lap Lamiz se dirigía a la mesa y parecía sumida en alguna clase de tristeza. Kamjin concluyó que esta mentora de la que hablaba debería haber sido muy importante para ella. No era el caso de él, que siempre había visto a sus superiores como incompetentes. Encontró esto notablemente curioso y una vez más se asombró de lo diferente que era el mundo de ambos.

Súbitamente la meltran se levantó de su asiento y sin dar ningún tipo de explicación se dirigió hacia el umbral por el que había entrado con expresión de gravedad.

- ¡¿A dónde va capitana?! ¡Espéreme!


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3: Milagros del Comandante**

El Queadol Magdomilla del Comandante Krochet era una nave que tenía demasiados años de uso. Su vida útil había caducado hacía algún tiempo y por razones desconocidas el viejo Comandante nunca había querido sustituirla por otra en mejores condiciones, lo que era inconcebible para los zentraedis dado que no sabían reparar ningún tipo de avería. Por esta razón en el dakan abundaban luces titilantes, sitios iluminados con luces de emergencia, sillas y mesas rotas, controles que no funcionaban, techos al borde del derrumbe, cables que colgaban, puertas que no cerraban y lo más molesto: puertas que no abrían. Ante esta última situación la mejor solución era romper el obstáculo formando un orificio lo bastante grande como para que los zentrans pasen a través de él de la forma más cómoda posible. Como era de esperar los subordinados de Krochet protestaban casi todo el tiempo por este cúmulo de problemas continuos. Pero el anciano no había sido totalmente odiado dado que era muy despistado y se le pasaban por alto todos los errores de sus oficiales. Incluso si detectaba algún fracaso o desacato de sus órdenes su actitud era notablemente benevolente comparada a la de otros superiores. Como si todo esto fuera poco, el desgraciado Krochet fracasaba frecuentemente en sus misiones aunque no en todas ellas. Muchos atribuían estas nefastas cualidades a sus años y a las aterradoras experiencias que había sufrido siendo apresado por los Protodevlins. El hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido y escapado lo convirtió prácticamente en un héroe y esa era la única razón por la cual sus superiores nunca se habían atrevido a bajarle su rango.

Kamjin tenía contrariados sentimientos hacia su superior. Por un lado lo consideraba un incompetente que tomaba decisiones erradas, pero por el otro le tenía cierta simpatía como el resto de su tripulación. Aunque lejos de considerarlo un héroe, admiraba en parte que haya podido escapar de los temidos Protodevlins. Ciertamente disfrutaba también del "compañerismo" que reinaba en su nave junto con la permisividad del anciano.

Mientras Kamjin corría por los estrechos pasillos de la nave persiguiendo a Lap Lamiz, recordaba a su viejo Comandante al tener que esquivar trozos de techo en el piso. Esperaba que la meltran se topara en algún momento con algún obstáculo muy grande como para no poder continuar ya que le costaba alcanzarla. Así ocurrió y finalmente la capitana no tuvo más opción que detenerse al ver que el corredor por el que venía circulando estaba clausurado mediante unas vigas que lo cruzaban a modo de X. Del otro lado se podía observar un cable principal y el ducto de ventilación peligrosamente desprendidos seguidos por una oscuridad total.

- ¡Dígame como llegar! – ordenó la meltran volviéndose hacia Kamjin con voz apremiante.

- ¡¿Cómo llegar a dónde?! ¡Capitana por favor tranquilícese!- respondió éste confundido por el comportamiento de la meltran.

- A la sala principal de comandos.-

- Yo la guiaré… Pero ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué quiere hacer ahí?-

- Comunicarme con Bodolza.- respondió Lap Lamiz cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo en forma desafiante.

- ¿Ha cambiado de parecer? ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó algo alterado el joven.

- ¡Porque es lo correcto!-

- ¡Pero es que no lo entiendo! Usted había aceptado mi proposición.-

- Sí, pero me di cuenta que estaba errada. No es la forma de proceder y usted lo sabe.-

- Muchas veces la forma correcta de proceder no lleva a nada… Ya hablamos de esto.-

- ¡Deje de querer persuadirme! Además… ¡usted es sólo un Teniente y yo soy su superior y debe obedecerme aunque seamos de distinto género y estemos solos!- exclamó la cada vez más alienada Lap Lamiz.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver qué?!- vociferó la meltran.

- Pues que seamos de distinto género y estemos solos…-

- ¡No lo sé! Es usted tan insubordinado que la única explicación que encuentro es lo peculiar de nuestra situación… - contestó Lap lamiz llevándose las manos a su cabeza y bajando la mirada. La "insubordinación" a la que hacía referencia no era ni más ni menos el hecho de que Kamjin quisiera tomar acciones por cuenta propia sin consultar al Supremo Comandante. Pero había algo más que la turbaba y no podía definir que era.

- ¿En qué momento fui insubordinado? Lo único que hice fue proponerle una alternativa y usted parecía dispuesta a escucharme… Tal vez nuestra conversación sobre el susodicho Dalkarni la hizo cambiar… ¡¿Acaso teme que al no hacer todo lo que quiere Bodolza, no llegue nunca a ese sitio aburrido donde no se lucha y la felicidad proviene del aire…?!- exclamó el joven con tono inquisidor y al vez acusador.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Le ordeno que me lleve a la sala ahora! – exclamó la meltran furiosa.

Kamjin sintió que no tenía elección. Además se percató de que la capitana estaba en extremo perturbada y que incluso unas lágrimas se habían asomado en sus ojos. Esto lo asombró de sobremanera y corroboró su suposición acerca de la susceptibilidad de la meltran. Pensó que todo esto le podría traer aparejado un sumario y nada menos que una ejecución y viendo todo lo que podría pasar, finalmente decidió acatar la orden.

- Sígame por aquí… - dijo con tono de resignación y a la vez pensó _"Si no va a ser por las buenas, va a ser por las malas"._

Tomando un camino diferente, Kamjin comenzó a guiar a la capitana hacia la sala principal. Estando más calmada, Lap Lamiz observaba la cantidad de desperfectos que tenía la nave. En un principio había creído que se trataban de las consecuencias de los disparos recibidos por la base debran y el forzoso descenso, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se habían producido mucho antes. Había estado previamente en un Queadol Magdomilla y aprendido los caminos principales, pero en este dakan todo era diferente. Así se encontraba con corredores sin salida, pasillos alternativos, aberturas donde originalmente no las hay y demás irregularidades. Esta era sencillamente la nave más desastrosa que había conocido. Por suerte el joven Kravshera parecía conocerla como la palma de su mano moviéndose por ella con familiaridad y no tardaron en llegar a la sala principal.

- Pase mi capitana… - dijo el joven extendiendo su mano al abrirse la puerta.

- No tardarán en venir a buscarnos ya lo verá.- repuso la meltran al entrar.

- Si usted lo dice… ¡Ah y no olvide decir que mande una flota mixta! No sea cosa que me pongan en una nave de meltrans y siga siendo "insubordinado" porque estoy con el otro género…

Las facciones de Lap Lamiz se crisparon, pero pensó que lo mejor era concentrarse en entablar la transmisión con el Supremo Comandante. Buscó las coordenadas de la Base Central y al encontrarlas se paró rígida dispuesta a saludarlo. La cara del rasurado y pecoso Bodolza apareció en la pantalla. Presentaba una expresión seria y expectante ya que esperaba algún informe sobre lo ocurrido en Golgran.

- Capitana Moruk Lap Lamiz reportándose señor… - dijo con solemnidad. Pero la imagen se esfumó. Repitió el procedimiento pero en este segundo intento sólo consiguió que la cara del Supremo Comandante se viera sobradamente distorsionada y finalmente que desaparezca la imagen. Luego de otros fallidos intentos se volvió hacia Kamjin que había quedado apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con brazos y piernas cruzadas en forma insolente.

- No funcionan las comunicaciones… ¿Cómo hizo su Comandante para comunicarse en este estado?- preguntó desconcertada.

- Oh… Capitana… Esta es la nave de Krochet… Aquí todo puede funcionar un día y al otro no. ¿Es que no conoce su reputación? ¿Sabe qué?… le voy a confesar que cuando la esperaba en el comedor… tenía miedo por usted.- reveló el joven en tono franco.

- ¿Miedo por mí?-

- Sí, por su seguridad. En este dakan todo es impredecible. Tuvo suerte de no quedar atrapada en el baño.-

- ¡¿Atrapada el baño?!- exclamó escandalizada Lap Lamiz de sólo imaginarse desnuda atrapada en un baño zentran.

- Pues sí. Ha ocurrido. Generalmente había alguien cerca para socorrer al atrapado pero a veces no. Como por ejemplo le pasó al Teniente Jesmub que quedó atrapado allí dentro tanto tiempo que luego le quedó el apodo de Jesmub "el limpio".-

- ¡Esto es vergonzoso! Una nave tan disfuncional… apodos entre los subordinados… insubordinaciones… ¡¿en que pensaba ese zeltran?!-

- ¿Quién, Krochet? Bueno vivía paranoico de los Protodevlins. Aunque esto no quitaba que disfrutara de contar la historia de cómo había escapado de ellos. La debo haber escuchado como diez veces. Luego de que se le asignaba una misión, nos reunía a todos en el comedor y nos explicaba en que consistía. Generalmente encontraba alguna forma de relacionar lo que estaba diciendo con su aventura y terminaba relatando con lujo de detalles su "heroísmo".-

- ¡¿Y usted se crió en este caos?!- exclamó la pasmada meltran. – Incluso se reunían en el comedor en lugar de las salas de guerra para debatir los planes… -

- Sí. ¡Jajaja! Aquí me entrené y participé de una misión anterior a esta, luego de la cual el mismísimo Comandante me nombró Teniente Segundo por mi desempeño.- dijo con una sonrisa el zentran.

- Ahora veo que probablemente todo esto tenga que ver con su comportamiento…- dijo Lap Lamiz como para si misma. Estaba cada vez más intrigada y asombrada del mundo donde había vivido el zentran de cabellos celestes.

- Sigue recalcando acerca de mi comportamiento… Yo no veo nada de especial en él. Sólo que me considero algo ingenioso.- dijo Kamjin todavía sonriente.

- Le aseguro que usted no se parece en nada a otro zentraedi que haya conocido…- dijo la capitana con tono pensativo.

Los zentraedis nacían ya adultos de la Cámara de Clonación y en ella se les incorporaba en forma artificial los conocimientos básicos según el cargo que iban a ocupar. Luego de su nacimiento sobrevenía una etapa de entrenamiento en la que todavía no participaban de las misiones y que contribuía a madurar los conocimientos que tenían y desarrollarse como individuos. A esta etapa la llamaban "crianza". Aunque esta traducción del idioma zentraedi no es exacta. Finalmente a lo largo de su vida iban acumulando experiencia y muchos ascendían de rango aunque inicialmente hubieran sido creados para un rango menor. Lap Lamiz había sido criada en una nave meltran de excelente reputación. Su mentora la Comandante Kibrik Sluzul, era la meltran más eficiente y brillante de su época y había ejercido sobre ella una gran influencia. Lap Lamiz la admiraba al extremo que no soportaba que otro zentraedi hablara mal de su mentora aunque esto era muy poco frecuente. Habiendo vivido en un ambiente sobrio, sofisticado y ordenado, la capitana se asombraba considerablemente del mundo en que se había criado Kamjin. Pero esto le daba la pauta de que el joven zentran no era "insubordinado" por la situación en la que se encontraban. Estaba dilucidando que Kamjin tenía características inusuales en un zentraedi y que probablemente éstas provenían en parte del peculiar medio en el cual se formó. A la vez esto le daba cierta tranquilidad, dado que ahora lo entendía aunque sea un poco más. También se sintió extrañamente bien al saber que él se había preocupado por ella cuando la esperaba.

- Bueno capitana… ¿ahora está dispuesta a escucharme?- Preguntó Kamjin cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

- Sí…- contestó ésta tomando asiento en la silla que había sido del Comandante Krochet.

Kamjin trataba de disimular su enorme satisfacción. Mientras la capitana se desvivía tratando de comunicarse con Bodolza, el joven Kravshera había interferido la transmisión con el sólo hecho de apretar el botón que cerraba la puerta. Había escuchado hablar sobre este desperfecto a otros oficiales. El mismo había generado diversas situaciones cómicas, pero una hizo furor entre los zentrans. Cierta vez el pobre Comandante Krochet se puso frenético al no poder comunicarse con el Comandante Tegher (dado que uno de los tenientes había utilizado la puerta) y comenzó a lanzar gran cantidad de insultos a la nave. Estos fueron finalmente escuchados por Tegher cuando se reanudó nuevamente la transmisión. Luego uno de los tenientes que presenció el hecho se encargó de difundirlo por todo el dakan.

Haciendo uso de sus "conocimientos triviales", Kamjin había logrado su objetivo: dejar a Lap Lamiz con la conciencia tranquila y preparada para escucharlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4: Un Debran enigmático**

Dejando de lado el desperfecto de la puerta, la Sala de Comandos Principal era el sitio más iluminado y cuidado de toda la nave lo que la hacía muy diferente al resto de las salas que la capitana había visto. Aunque esto era lo habitual en las naves de los zentraedis, en el dakan del Comandante Krochet la diferencia era abismal. Tanto que Lap Lamiz se sentía muy a gusto en la sala. Obviamente las buenas condiciones del recinto no eran la única causa de este repentino cambio de humor. Sus sentimientos de culpa por no seguir los protocolos zentraedis se habían literalmente volatilizado al ver que no se podía comunicar con sus superiores. Ahora se sentía casi tan liberada como Kamjin. Su semblante era tranquilo y hasta su postura era más suelta. Se encontraba de piernas cruzadas, con su codo derecho apoyado en el tablero y su mejilla derecha apoyada en la mano del mismo lado.

Kamjin se sentó en la silla que correspondía al Primer Oficial, a la izquierda de Lap Lamiz. Al ser éstas giratorias, pudieron acomodarlas para quedar frente a frente. Estaban muy cerca, pero ninguno parecía incomodarse por esto. Antes de emprender su explicación, el joven Kravshera no pudo evitar sonreír un instante al ver a la capitana de forma tan distinta a como había sido hasta ahora.

- Para empezar le expondré todo lo que sé y observé de la base debran.- comenzó diciendo con seriedad- Tiene una estructura circular (como habrá notado seguramente) y cuatro compuertas principales en cada punto cardinal. De ellas salieron todas las unidades de combate. Mire aquí: hay un plano reconstruido con las imágenes de la nave de reconocimiento.- explicó presionando algunas teclas del tablero, luego de lo cual apareció una pantalla con la imagen de la base. - ¿Me sigue capitana?- preguntó al ver que ésta le miraba fijamente y parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

- ¡Oh sí! Circular y con cuatro compuertas. - contestó la meltran algo ruborizada. E inmediatamente fijó su vista en la pantalla.

- Bueno… Aquí a la derecha entre la compuerta del sur y la del este, podrá ver que hay un promontorio. El único en toda la base. - Kamjin nuevamente tecleó para hacer un acercamiento - Al parecer es una torre de control. Tiene ventanas y es el punto más alto. Aquí al lado, se ve la extremidad que nos lanzó el rayo devastador… - dijo señalando con el dedo un apéndice próximo al promontorio – Después podemos ver que en el centro de la base hay esto… - agregó mostrando ahora una depresión cuadrada color ciruela en el medio de la base.

- ¿Qué es? Parece que fuera… vegetación. – dijo la meltran observando atentamente. – He visto que es de ese color en este planeta.

- Así es. No sé que razón habrá para que esté allí… En fin, no hay mucho más que eso en cuanto a la descripción.

- La verdad que esto mucho más de lo que yo sabía… El Comandante Tegher no reparó en informarnos bien. Él fue quien comandó toda la flota de refuerzo. – expuso pensativa Lap Lamiz.

- Como le dije… un incompetente. Por suerte ya no está con nosotros, así como Krochet. Pero no entremos de nuevo en ese tema, no quiero volver a discutir con usted… Ahora viene lo curioso. Además de que el debran posee Battle Pods y Glaugs… ¿Notó usted que nadie salía de ellos?

- Sí. Lo noté. – contestó intrigada la meltran.

- Verá, cuando llegué a la conclusión de que estaba todo perdido, decidí esconderme en un Battle Pod. Lo había derribado yo mismo hacía un instante. Y nadie había salido de él… Cuando lo abrí… ¡¿Creerá usted que estaba vacío?! – exclamó algo exaltado Kamjin.

- ¿Vacío? Eso es muy notable… - contestó asombrada la capitana.

- Pasé bastante tiempo allí dentro y pude ver que tenía cosas diferentes a los nuestros. Como por ejemplo un extraño dispositivo en el tablero. Cierto era que se trataba de un modelo viejo. Pero no tuve dudas en que estas cosas fueron "agregadas" de alguna forma. Finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que nuestro enemigo automatizó todas sus unidades y tal vez las controla a distancia. Ingenioso, ¿no?

- Sí, pero… para hacer esto hay que manejar muy bien la tecnología… - contestó desconcertada Lap Lamiz.

- Desgraciadamente parece que el debran conoce mejor que nosotros del tema. Nos aventaja en ese punto.

- Es que… según tengo entendido, los enemigos son también zentraedis…

- ¡¿Zentraedis?! – vociferó escandalizado Kamjin. – Aunque eso explicaría lo de sus unidades de combate… ¿¡Pero cómo es posible que nuestro debran sean otros Zentraedis!? ¿Acaso son traidores?-

- Sí. Aunque no es totalmente seguro.

- ¿Cómo es eso? Explíqueme por favor. – dijo el joven muy confundido.

- Verá, nadie conoce la verdadera identidad del debran. Sólo hay suposiciones.

- ¡¿Suposiciones?! No entiendo nada. ¿Cuáles son esas suposiciones? – preguntó Kamjin cada vez más desconcertado.

Lap Lamiz se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro estaba serio y denotaba cierta preocupación.

- Bueno, ahora me toca a mí contarle lo que sé. Son todos rumores que llegaron a mis oídos. Nada es oficial. Como le dije el Comandante Tegher nos ocultó todo lo referente a esta misión (si es que él sabía algo). Según escuché esta base fue descubierta por una flota zentraedi que se dedicaba a explorar sistemas desconocidos para nuestra gente, buscando remanentes del Ejército de Supervisión. Mientras realizaban sus reconocimientos sobre la base, fueron atacados por una nave que parecía estar orbitando alrededor del planeta. Destruyeron la nave y se retiraron para informar todo al Supremo Comandante. Luego éste sólo se limitó a enviar la flota en la que usted se encontraba. Eso es todo lo que sé. Como verá no se puede saber quien es el enemigo, o al menos todavía.

- ¿Y se sospecha que son zentraedis?

- Sí. Se cree que es la Décima División Armada de la flota espacial 56. – dijo Lap Lamiz con tono serio.

- ¿La famosa Décima División Armada? – Kamjin rió a carcajadas – ¡La división "fantasma"! (1) ¡¿Esa historia de viejos?!

- Sí, yo tampoco lo creía. Pero ahora que vi sus Battle Pods y sus Glaugs… son justamente de esa época… - expuso Lap Lamiz pensativa.

- No puede ser… Eso fue hace muchos ciclos. Hace tiempo que deberían haber muerto. – dijo el joven en tono incrédulo.

- ¿Y que hay de la Protocultura? (2) – preguntó inquisidoramente la capitana.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto la Protocultura? Usted ya me está haciendo acordar a Krochet y sus locuras. – dijo Kamjin inquieto.

- Bueno es que se la relacionó con la historia de la Décima División.

- Pfffff… ¿También metieron la Protocultura en el medio? Yo tenía entendido que esa división era muy pequeña dado que había tenido muchas bajas, que había desaparecido y que nunca se supo que les ocurrió. Luego muchos alegaron que los habían visto o que habían recibido señales de sus naves y patrañas como esas. El Comandante Krochet, como no podía faltar, nos contó que había recibido no una sino diez señales de sus naves… Llegó a decirnos que si siendo zentraedi habías llegado a viejo y nunca habías tenido contacto con la división fantasma, entonces habías estado más encerrado e inútil que Jesmub en el baño. – recordó Kamjin con una sonrisa.

Lap Lamiz sonrió y prosiguió.

- Bueno pero el punto es que antes de que desapareciera, la Décima División informó que se habían encontrado con una nave desconocida pero que no parecía ser hostil y que en cuanto supieran de quienes se trataban lo informarían al Alto Mando. Nunca se supo que pasó después. Pero muchos dijeron que en esa nave estaba la Protocultura, que descubrieron sus secretos y que así pudieron perpetuarse.

- ¿Y ahora también creen que vinieron a vivir a Golgran? – preguntó Kamjin intentando ocultar su ironía.

- Sí, es una de las especulaciones. Yo también en un principio pensé que era una tontería relacionar esta base desconocida con esa división perdida… Pero piénselo bien: estamos frente a un debran que tiene nuestras antiguas armas y no sabemos como las consiguió. Tal vez haya algo de verdad en todas estas historias.

- ¿Sabe qué? Usted se hubiera divertido mucho en la nave de mi Comandante. Se ve que le encantan los cuentos. – dijo Kamjin echándose a reír.

La capitana hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

- ¡Oh no! No se ponga así… Le pido disculpas. – dijo el joven Kravshera sinceramente arrepentido.

- Está bien. - respondió algo seca Lap Lamiz. – Prosigamos.

- Sí. Como le decía tengo una idea. Se me ocurrió que para vencer al debran podríamos destruir el sitio desde donde se comandan las unidades. A mi parecer tiene que ser desde esa torre que le mostré.

- Está bien… Pero ¿cómo? Somos sólo dos… - expuso la Capitana incrédula.

- Sí, justamente es mejor así.

- ¿Ah sí? - dijo Lap Lamiz algo asombrada ladeando la cabeza.

- Espéreme aquí. Vuelvo en un momento. – dijo Kamjin. Luego salió de la Sala dejando sola a Lap Lamiz. Parecía muy animado.

La capitana vio salir a Kamjin y se sonrió de verlo tan contento. A su mente vino la imagen de la Comandante Sluzul. No había sentido tanto bienestar desde aquella época que compartía con su mentora. De pronto se estremeció al cruzársele una idea: ¿Acaso el joven oficial Kravshera le inspiraba lo mismo que su idolatrada Comandante? No, no era el mismo sentimiento, pero se asemejaba. Aunque a veces ese joven Kravshera le crispaba los nervios con algún comentario desubicado, tenía que admitir que tenía cierta afinidad con él.

Luego de unos minutos apareció nuevamente Kamjin con una caja metálica rectangular. La apoyó en el piso y miraba sonriente a la meltran.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó ésta intrigada.

- ¡Explosivos! - Exclamó poniendo sus manos en la cintura. – ¡Con esto destruiremos la torre de control!

- Creo que voy entendiendo… - dijo en tono de complicidad Lap Lamiz.

- Lo haremos esta misma noche. – la expresión de Kamjin cambió súbitamente y frunció el ceño. Detrás de la Capitana había aparecido el rostro confundido de Bodolza que intentaba retomar la comunicación. Rápidamente se lanzó contra el botón que cerraba la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – preguntó sorprendida la capitana. No se había percatado de la transmisión.

- Hemmm… Bueno verá… es una tradición de la nave. Cuando el Comandante tomaba una decisión, cerraba la puerta. Decía que le daba suerte. Hacía muchas cosas como ésta. – dijo el joven tratando de salir del paso.

La historia de la puerta era un invento de él, pero era cierto que Krochet tenía infinidades de cábalas y supersticiones producidas por su peculiar carácter, así que Lap Lamiz lo aceptó como una más de las extravagancias de los oficiales de aquella división. La meltran hizo una mueca sonriente. Kamjin se tranquilizó al ver que Lap Lamiz no se había dado cuenta de nada.

"_¡Ah no! No me quitarás ni mi idea ni a ella…_ _"_

**Notas:**

1) El término traducido no es del todo exacto. Los zentraedis tuvieron que inventar una palabra nueva para definir esta situación, ya que no creen ni en los espíritus ni en la vida después de la muerte.

2) Recordemos que este fanfiction está basado en Macross y que allí la Protocultura es la civilización que dio origen a los zentraedis y a los humanos. Concepto completamente diferente al de Robotech donde se trata de una fuente de energía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5: Telnesta**

En el hangar donde se almacenaban las armas, Lap Lamiz buscaba minuciosamente un rifle de asalto en buenas condiciones. Éstos reposaban sobre unos interminables estantes empotrados en la pared y la meltran pasó largo rato tomándolos y observándolos uno por uno en busca de uno que le sirviera.

"_Están todos en mal estado… Los mejores se los han llevado los zentran para luchar…" _ pensó.

Depositó el que tenía en sus manos nuevamente en su lugar y contempló con decepción la estantería hasta que finalmente le llamó la atención uno en particular que relucía entre los demás. Parecía que nadie lo había usado antes, pero había un inconveniente: estaba en un estante alto, fuera de su alcance. En otra nave no hubiera faltado la escalera necesaria para llegar a los estantes altos, pero en este dakan como era de esperar, no se encontraba dicho elemento indispensable. Se estiró tratando de alcanzar el arma, pero fue inútil. En ese momento, sintió los pasos de Kamjin que venían por detrás y sin prestarle atención puso un pie en el primer estante para poder elevarse más. Esto le dio la altura suficiente para asir el rifle. Imprevisiblemente, desde atrás el joven Kravshera la tomó por la cintura obligándola a bajar del estante. Lap Lamiz sintió que su corazón le había dado un brinco al sentir las manos de Kamjin y del sobresalto dejó caer el rifle al piso.

- ¡¿Qué hace?! – vociferó la meltran muy nerviosa volteándose hacia él. Era la primera vez que un zentran la tocaba y esto desde el punto de vista de un zentraedi era considerado como un gran atrevimiento. Al voltear advirtió que el joven llevaba puesta una armadura de zentran verde oscura, pero no el casco. _"Se ha puesto una armadura de un zentraedi de alto rango… Debe haber sido del Comandante Krochet. Pero le sienta bien…"_ pensó en contraste con su furiosa reacción. Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, el joven Kravshera había optado por usar una armadura verde oscura correspondiente a los zentran de alto rango, en vez de una de color morado como le correspondería a él.

- Lo que usted estaba haciendo era peligroso.- contestó Kamjin reprendiéndola.

- ¿Por qué era peligroso? Además bastaba con que me lo dijera… No hacía falta que se propasara de esa manera. – dijo con indignación.

- Tal vez hubiera sido demasiado tarde y le hubiera pasado como a…

- ¡Oh No! – exclamó Lap Lamiz sin dejar que Kamjin terminara la frase. – ¡Ya basta de esas tonterías!

- ¿Qué tonterías? – preguntó el joven sin entender a que se refería la capitana.

- Esas cosas que usted me cuenta… De seguro que me iba a decir "le hubiera pasado como al Teniente Fulano que se le rompió el estante y cayó de espaldas. Luego todos le llamaron Fulano El pata dura". – dijo Lap Lamiz en un tono extremadamente burlón.

- ¡Jo! No se altere. Estaba diciendo… que tal vez le hubiera pasado como a mí. Por hacer eso mismo, no sólo se me rompió el estante en el que estaba parado, sino que por sostenerme con las manos de otro estante, me fui con éste y las armas al piso. Algunos rifles en mal estado incluso se dispararon, pero por suerte no tuve grandes heridas ya que llevaba puesta mi armadura como en este momento. – explicó - ¡Ahora también me doy cuenta de que tuve suerte al estar solo, porque de otra forma me hubieran puesto ese sobrenombre! – exclamó y soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Nunca le pusieron ningún apodo? – preguntó Lap Lamiz tratando de desviar deliberadamente el rumbo de la conversación. Se había dado cuenta que la acción de Kamjin había sido con buena intención y se sintió muy apenada por haberlo tratado mal, pero su orgullo le impedía disculparse.

- No. Justamente antes de venir aquí unos oficiales estaban ideando algunos a partir de mi desempeño en la misión anterior. Lástima… no llegaron a su cometido. Creo que me hubiera gustado tener un sobrenombre.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó la meltran sonriendo. Le parecía muy simpático el hecho de que Kamjin quisiera tener un apodo.

- Sí. – Contestó éste mientras tomaba el rifle del piso. – Tome. Aparentemente no le ocurrió nada. – dijo al extender el arma para dársela al Lap Lamiz.

- Gracias. - secundó la Capitana al recuperar el instrumento. A Kamjin le pareció que tomaba fuerzas para decir algo. – Le pido disculpas por haberlo tratado de esa forma. Usted obró con buena intención. – dijo finalmente muy apesadumbrada.

- No se haga problema… Imaginé que iba a reaccionar de esa manera. Pero le advierto que haría lo que fuera con tal de protegerla. Aún si tengo que romper los códigos zentraedis. – declaró el joven de rostro púrpura con mucha seriedad.

Lap Lamiz quedó atónita y boquiabierta. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan comprometido como eso. ¿Quién era este joven tan peculiar que habiéndola conocido por tan poco tiempo, le prometía tanta fidelidad? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Desde el principio había mostrado tener una especie de interés especial en ella. Aunque estaba muy sorprendida, tomó la declaración del joven con mucho agrado y sintió un regocijo interno desconocido para ella.

Kamjin recogió otro rifle de asalto que había separado para él. Cuando volteó hacia Lap Lamiz vio que ésta cogía además una segunda arma que él desconocía. Se trataba de un gran cañón que medía algo más de 8 metros.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – preguntó desconcertado.

- Pues estuve pensando en lo que usted me dijo... de que necesitábamos mayor poder de fuego para que yo lo pudiese cubrir mejor… Un poder similar al de los Battle Pods… Así que pensé: no podemos usar un Battle Pod, pero sí uno de sus cañones. – dijo Lap Lamiz en tono pícaro – Mientras usted estaba preparando los explosivos me tomé la libertad de buscar uno. Tuve que seguir los cables que salían de él y tomar la palanca que los dispara. No quedó muy elegante, pero de otra manera no funcionaría. – dijo mientras mostraba unos cables enrollados y una palanca partida atados al arma con una soguilla.

- Y le ha puesto también una correa para cargarlo… - dijo Kamjin asombrado al ver que la Capitana había tomado la correa de un rifle y se la había adjuntado al cañón. – Muy ingenioso, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

- Oh, yo creo que sí… Sólo que me adelanté. – dijo la meltran colocándose el arma en la espalda de modo que la correa le cruzaba el pecho. Más allá de que el invento fuera de ella y que esto le provocaba cierta satisfacción, le daba parte del crédito a Kamjin porque sentía que era él quien la incentivaba a innovar. Le parecía sumamente extraño que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo tan fuera de lo común para un zentraedi y la única explicación que encontraba era que se debía a la influencia del disímil joven Kravshera.

- Capitana debemos partir ahora mismo, ya está obscureciendo. Como le comenté aquí la noche es muy corta ya que estamos en un polo del planeta.

- Sí. ¡Vamos! – contestó la meltran muy animada.

Kamjin se puso una mochila que había dejado en un rincón. Era algo pesada y con la armadura le resultaba dificultoso moverse, pero tenía fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo.

- Lástima que no tenemos suficientes explosivos como para hacer volar toda la base… - anunció haciendo una mueca.

- Si hay algo que usted me enseñó es que no todo lo que parece ser malo realmente lo es. – dijo la meltran sonriente.

El zentran le contestó a su vez con otra sonrisa. La euforia se apoderó de él y exclamó:

- ¡Destruiremos al debran! Sean fantasmas traidores o Protodevlins… ¡nada podrá contra nosotros!

Lap Lamiz que en un principio quedaba estupefacta ante las maníacas exclamaciones del joven Kravhsera y hasta le parecían extravagantes, ahora le gustaban tanto que sentía que la vigorizaban.

Con paso ligero salieron del Queadol Magdomilla por el mismo lugar por donde entraron. Afuera el cielo era de un color rosado amarillento y la estrella del sistema se veía muy grande en el horizonte. Faltaba poco para que ésta se ocultara y debían apresurarse. Emprendieron la marcha con entusiasmo, yendo en dirección norte y en el camino notaron que las naves, las unidades de combate y los cuerpos estaban todos cubiertos por tierra anaranjada. Algunos de éstos últimos sólo se veían de cerca. Kamjin echó un vistazo al rostro de Lap Lamiz para asegurarse de que no estuviera muy impresionada por la escena como le había ocurrido anteriormente y se alegró al ver que no le prestaba demasiada atención al panorama ya que parecía estar muy concentrada pensando en otra cosa.

De pronto Kamjin se detuvo ante una armadura Nousjadeul Ger completamente destrozada. Con rostro serio la contempló durante un rato y luego pateó el casco de la misma dejando al descubierto el rostro del zentran fallecido que se encontraba dentro. Se trataba de un zentran de avanzada edad, con algunas arrugas, de piel color lila y cabello rubio largo hasta la altura de los hombros. Tenía el ojo derecho abierto y el izquierdo parecía faltarle desde hacía mucho tiempo, dado que tenía una gran cicatriz que iba desde su frente hasta su mejilla izquierda cruzando los párpados de ese mismo lado. Aunque la cicatriz le deformaba un poco el rostro, los rasgos del zentran eran muy finos y la Capitana encontró mucha similitud entre el difunto y Kamjin e incluso se preguntó si serían de la misma línea de clonación. Finalmente el joven Kravshera continuó caminando.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Lap Lamiz intrigada.

- El Comandante Krochet. – contestó el joven con tono serio.

La Capitana quedó algo desconcertada. Acostumbrada a que Kamjin siempre desprestigiara al Comandante, encontró sumamente extraña esta actitud. _"Parece que realmente algo de respeto tenía hacia él… ¿Será la razón por la cuál lleva puesta su armadura?" _pensó.

Continuaron su viaje ya sumidos en la oscuridad de la noche. Desde que habían salido del Queadol Magdomilla, el aire se había ido enrareciendo pasando de seco a húmedo.

En un momento dado se comenzó a divisar a lo lejos una cúpula muy ancha e imponente, cubierta de tierra golgreana y rodeada de algunas rocas.

- Ya estamos cerca. - dijo Kamjin mirando el horizonte.

- Allí está la torre. – dijo el zentran señalando hacia la derecha. – Y mire… un poco más allá está la piedra. – explicó apuntando a la derecha y debajo de la torre.

- Bien, me posicionaré detrás de ella. – contestó la meltran con seguridad.

El joven Kravshera suspiró profundamente.

- Es su última oportunidad de arrepentirse Capitana. – dijo con la vista fija en la base.

- ¡¿Arrepentirme?! ¿Me toma el pelo? – contestó ésta indignada.

- Le podría pasar… por culpa de nuestra duda. Tal vez no resulte todo esto. – dijo Kamjin extrañamente preocupado.

- La duda… sí… Ya le dije lo que pienso. Tiene que resultar. Y le digo otra cosa: Se ha equivocado mucho en pensar que iba a abandonar nuestra misión así como así. – dijo Lap Lamiz muy decidida. Luego se marchó en dirección a la piedra.

Todavía pensando en el resultado de la misión, Kamjin sacó de la mochila un arnés que se colocó en la cintura y una pistola con una punta de flecha en el caño.

"La duda" de la que hablaban era la idea de que tal vez la susodicha torre no controlaba toda la defensa de la base y que posiblemente algunos o incluso todos los sistemas eran autónomos. De esta manera actuarían independientemente de la torre y nada les ocurriría si ésta resultaba destruida. Cuando el joven Kravshera diseñó el plan, no había reparado en este detalle y pensaba que la automatización de la base se limitaba a la torre de control y que desde ésta se controlaban las unidades de combate. Pero luego la perspicaz Capitana le hizo notar este defecto en el plan dejando al zentran sumido en la incertidumbre. Finalmente como la meltran tenía fe en que el debran era zentraedi dado que todo hacía pensar que podría tratarse de la Décima División, llegó a la conclusión de que éstos no podrían haber llegado a tener tanta tecnología y que valía la pena correr el riesgo. Kamjin no quedó tan convencido y en otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado arriesgarse, pero ahora algo había cambiado dentro de él. A medida que pasaba más tiempo con la meltran, un miedo extraño lo iba invadiendo y una idea dolorosa había cruzado su mente varias veces: "_¿Y si ella muere por mi culpa?"_

El zentran fue avanzando cautelosamente, yendo de piedra en piedra, ocultándose tras ellas a medida que avanzaba. Se dirigió hacia la derecha y cuando se encontró cerca de la roca en la que Lap Lamiz debía posicionarse, se aseguró que las unidades debran no estuvieran vigilándolo. No viendo a nadie, se dispuso a enterrar los explosivos plásticos que había separado. Colocó en forma radiada, un total de quince explosivos en el espacio que había entre la base y la roca. De cada uno salía una pequeña antena que Kamjin hacía surgir a la superficie: eran los dispositivos de proximidad de los explosivos. Luego se alejó de ellos y los activó a control remoto.

Lap Lamiz ya se había escondido al otro lado del peñasco. Éste tenía veinte metros de alto y treinta metros de diámetro aproximadamente. La Capitana escaló la piedra buscando el mejor lugar para ella. Encontró una depresión en la cima donde se podía ocultar. De ahora en más este lugar sería la trinchera de la meltran.

Kamjin pudo ver como la cabeza de cabellos azulados de Lap Lamiz se ocultaba en la cúspide del peñasco y luego como se asomaba la punta del cañón. La meltran había apoyado la punta del arma sobre la roca y el otro extremo sobre su hombro.

"_Estamos listos… "_pensó el joven. Sus miedos quedaron en segundo plano y comenzó a sentir la exaltación que le aparecía siempre en los combates.

Corrió hacia la pared de la base, justo debajo de la torre. Ésta última era cilíndrica y en la punta contaba con un ventanal que la circundaba. Medía unos 630 metros y por ello sobresalía del techo de la base (que en su punto más alto medía unos 600 metros). Kamjin gatilló de la pistola que había sacado minutos antes, apuntando hacia la cima de la torre y la punta de flecha salió disparada en esa dirección llevando consigo un cable muy fino pero de un material extremadamente resistente. Con éxito la punta se clavó en la pared de la torre, por encima del ventanal y acto seguido el joven Kravshera colocó la pistola en el arnés que llevaba puesto. Muy entusiasmado se posicionó con los pies contra la pared y apretó un botón de la pistola que gracias a un pequeño motor iba enroscando el largo cable. De esta forma iba subiendo por el muro apoyando de vez en cuando los pies en él. Aunque estaba muy concentrado, no podía evitar divertirse con lo que estaba haciendo y volteó la cabeza para mirar a Lap Lamiz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De lejos la Capitana pudo ver el gesto y meneó la cabeza con una mueca sonriente; Kamjin se tomaba con inusitado entusiasmo todo lo que hacía.

Pronto la sonrisa de Kamjin se borró de su rostro al ver que una veintena de Battle Pods se acercaba desde el norte. Frenó la subida y con el rifle de asalto que tenía colgado al hombro, comenzó a dispararles. La Capitana no tardó en hacer lo mismo con su cañón. Con éste sólo le bastaba dispararle una o dos veces para derribarlos y Kamjin al ver que la meltran se estaba desenvolviendo más que bien, se concentró en subir lo más rápido posible.

Lap Lamiz ya había derribado a más de la mitad de los Battle Pods cuando las unidades comenzaron a avanzar hacia donde ella estaba. Ahora que el debran la había detectado la situación era más complicada para ella. Por suerte su escondite le permitía cubrirse de los disparos del enemigo. Tres unidades que se iban acercando hacia la meltran detonaron algunos explosivos y estallaron instantáneamente. La Capitana tomó coraje, asomó un ojo para apuntar y destruyó las restantes disparándoles al centro como se lo había sugerido Kamjin. Pero no tardaron en venir más Battle Pods provenientes de las compuertas sur y este.

Mientras tanto el joven Kravshera había llegado hasta los ventanales de la torre. Se mantuvo debajo de éstos en caso de que alguien lo viera desde adentro. Dio un vistazo hacia abajo y se percató de que dos grupos de unidades debran se disponían a atacarlos. Uno de ellos que provenía de la compuerta este y constaba de aproximadamente treinta unidades se dirigía hacia la Capitana. El otro grupo provenía de la compuerta sur y se trataba de una veintena de unidades que apuntaban hacia a él. Comenzó a dispararles y así inhabilitó a siete pero le pareció que lo mejor era destruir la torre y así terminar con todo de una vez. Entre los disparos de los Battle Pods, subió hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el ventanal y lo rompió disparándole con su rifle. Sin perder un segundo se arrojó dentro de la torre sin desengancharse del cable que lo sostenía.

Lap Lamiz estaba desbordada de trabajo. Su única ayuda eran los explosivos que hicieron estallar a casi veinte unidades. Algunos Battle Pods que se encontraban en la periferia sufrieron destrozos en sus piernas y caían al piso tratando igualmente de eliminar a la Capitana con sus cañones. Ésta les respondía inmediatamente dándoles el golpe de gracia. Con espanto vio que las unidades que en un principio se habían dirigido hacia Kamjin se elevaban ahora por los aires dividiéndose en dos subgrupos; unos nueve volaban en su dirección y los otros continuaban empecinados en encontrar al joven Kravshera que ya se hallaba dentro de la torre. La meltran que se encontraba arrodillada, trató de agacharse lo máximo posible para llevar la punta del cañón hacia arriba y así tener en la mira a las unidades voladoras.

Al caer en el piso de la Sala de Control de la base, Kamjin se disponía a disparar a cualquiera que estuviese presente pero para su gran sorpresa no había nadie allí y el único recibimiento que tuvo fue una cantidad considerable de polvo que se levantó del piso haciendo que tosa y estornude. Desconcertado por no ver a nadie, miraba a diestra y siniestra observando el recinto. Se trataba de una sala circular de unos 200 metros de diámetro que gozaba de una vista panorámica al tener la mitad superior de sus paredes transparentes. A unos pasos de la pared se disponían también en forma circular los tableros de control, las pantallas y algunas sillas. El joven Kravshera sintió una extraña sensación de familiaridad con todos esos elementos e incluso le pareció que eran de tecnología zentraedi. Todo ellos estaban cubiertos por una densa capa de polvo anaranjado. Kamjin pasó la mano por uno de los tableros quitando parte de la polvareda y comprobó que las luces del mismo estaban encendidas. Notó además que se había abierto una gran pantalla en el centro que mostraba un plano de la base y dos puntos rojos indicando la posición de él y la de Lap Lamiz. No había duda: las computadoras estaban en funcionamiento. Sin perder más tiempo sacó los explosivos de la mochila y los activó. Luego salió por el agujero de la ventana por el que había entrado. Allí fuera unos cuatro Battle Pods voladores lo esperaban amenazantes. Los derribó a todos no sin antes recibir un disparo en el hombro izquierdo que fue amortiguado por la armadura. Al mirar hacia abajo se horrorizó al ver que una cuarentena de Glaugs se iba acercando a Lap Lamiz quien además tenía la difícil tarea de disparar a algunos Battle Pods que sobrevolaban su cabeza.

Los explosivos enterrados que restaban hicieron estallar a una veintena de las Glaugs y otras diez cayeron inhabilitadas al piso. Desde allí arriba, Kamjin le disparó a los Battle Pods que sobrevolaban sobre la meltran y se apresuró a bajar por la pared.

La Capitana que rogaba internamente que el joven Kravshera se apresurara, se enfrentaba ahora a las Glaugs que se le acercaban por los costados. Uno de los disparos de una de éstas arrancó un trozo de piedra del peñasco que impactó contra la cabeza de Lap Lamiz, quedando ésta inconsciente en el hueco de la enorme roca.

Kamjin estaba muy preocupado por la situación. Aunque ignoraba lo que le había ocurrido a la Capitana, sabía que pronto cientos de unidades vendrían hacia ellos y que no podrían contra éstas. La única solución era destruir cuanto antes la torre de control. Estando a treinta metros del piso, no quiso arriesgar más la vida de Lap Lamiz y detonó los explosivos con un control remoto.

Una estruendosa explosión destrozó la parte superior de la torre. Cientos de trozos de ésta salieron disparados por los aires. El cable que sostenía a Kamjin se cortó y éste cayó de espaldas al arenoso suelo. Un Battle Pod que volaba por los aires cayó muy cerca de él y una pierna de la unidad se desplomó sobre su pierna derecha haciendo que emita un alarido de dolor por el traumatismo.

Lap Lamiz se despertó algo atontada por el golpe. Sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza y con una de sus manos se palpó el hematoma que tenía en su mejilla izquierda, por debajo de su oreja quejándose un poco del dolor. Miró el cielo rosado amaneciente sobre su cabeza y se preguntó donde estaba. Luego tomó conciencia de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba y sobresaltada se sentó en forma brusca. Todo estaba en silencio, y al asomarse por la que había sido su trinchera, pudo ver que todas las unidades estaban inmóviles. Parecía que alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo y que ella fuera la única que realmente se movía. Las Glaugs que la rodeaban habían quedado paralizadas. Algunos Battle Pods que habían estado sobrevolando la zona, estaban ahora estrellados en el suelo. Tanto del lado de la compuerta sur como del lado de la del este, se veían numerosas unidades que se habían detenido en el camino.

La capitana se levantó en un santiamén, bajó de la roca y corrió sólo armada con su rifle de asalto hacia la Glaug más cercana que se encontraba a su izquierda. Temerosa pasó delante de ésta esperando algún tipo de reacción de la máquina pero para su gran alegría, nada ocurrió.

- ¡Telnesta! – exclamó incrédula. Inmediatamente trató de divisar a Kamjin entre el ejército mecánico.

"_¿Dónde estará? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? No… por favor…"_ pensaba aterrorizada. Él sólo hecho de pensar que el joven Kravshera hubiera muerto le provocaba una inmensa angustia. Esa opresión tan fuerte en su garganta, sólo la había experimentado otra vez en su vida: luego de la muerte de su querida Kibrik Sluzul.

Comenzó a correr tomando la precaución de esquivar la zona minada, para evitar que algún explosivo que no se hubiese detonado lo haga en ese momento. Pasó entre los humeantes restos de las unidades que la habían atacado, y entre otras que aún se mantenían en pie, buscando desesperadamente al zentran. Finalmente gracias a sus celestes cabellos y su armadura verde oscura, lo encontró tendido en la zona que se encontraba debajo de la torre.

- ¡Kamjin! – gritó al acercarse a él. - ¿Estás bien? –preguntó luego al arrodillarse a su lado.

- Sí… - contestó el zentran con voz débil al oírla. El joven Kravshera tenía un importante dolor en su dorso por la caída. Se sentó lentamente tratando de aparentar no estar muy dolorido para no preocupar a Lap Lamiz dado que le importaba cada vez más lo que ella sintiera, y miró con furia el Battle Pod que había caído sobre su pierna. La Capitana al darse cuenta de esto, se levantó y le quitó con ambas manos el miembro inferior del Battle Pod de encima para que su pierna quedara en libertad.

- ¿Puedes moverla? – le preguntó arrodillándose nuevamente junto a él.

Kamjin flexionó su rodilla con suavidad y luego la extendió sintiendo menos dolor de lo que esperaba.

- Parece que sí… - contestó mientras se inspeccionaba con las manos la pierna afectada. Ahora que estaba sentado, la Capitana se percató de que la parte trasera de su cabeza estaba chorreando sangre.

- Oh… Déjame ver tu cabeza… ¡Tienes sangre por todos lados! – dijo la meltran mientras revisaba sus cabellos ensangrentados. – Aquí está la herida… Por suerte no es muy grande. Te la debes haber hecho al golpear la cabeza contra el suelo y parece que ya ha coagulado - comentó al haber encontrado la lesión.

Kamjin se quedó hipnotizado mirando a la Capitana a los ojos. No podía creer que ella le estuviese hablando con tanta confianza, llamándole "de tú" en lugar de "usted", y esto lo puso tan contento que le hizo olvidar por un momento el dolor.

- Lo hemos logrado… - dijo el zentran con mirada soñadora y con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que sus dientes blancos contrastaran con su rostro púrpura repleto de tierra anaranjada.

- Sí… - secundó Lap Lamiz sonriente y dejando escapar una lágrima. Algo avergonzada, secó la gota con una de sus manos quedándole el rostro embarrado por estar éste también cubierto de tierra. – ¡Debemos partir rápido! Los habitantes de la base vendrán a buscarnos… - dijo finalmente alarmada.

- Luego de lo que he visto, creo sinceramente que esta base está abandonada… - dijo Kamjin tratando de recobrar la seriedad. - Pero igualmente no nos arriesguemos y volvamos a nuestro refugio. Tal vez mañana con más fuerzas volvamos para investigar.

- ¿Abandonada dices? ¿Y quieres volver para investigar? – preguntó la Capitana espantada de sólo imaginarse volviendo a ese lugar.

- Sí. Luego te lo explicaré… Volvamos. – dijo con determinación mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

Kamjin emprendió la marcha rumbo al Queadol Magdomilla algo rengo y Lap Lamiz le siguió sintiendo compasión por el estado en el que él se encontraba. El ambiente estaba aún más húmedo que el día anterior y el cielo se estaba cubriendo lentamente por nubes grises oscuras. Desde el sur provenían ráfagas de viento que parecían querer detener el paso de los dos zentraedis. En el camino se encontraron con cientos de Battle Pods y Glaugs inmovilizados rodeando el perímetro comprendido entre la compuerta sur y la torre.

Cuando se encontraron a nivel de la compuerta sur, de modo que la podían divisar a lo lejos a su derecha, escucharon disparos provenientes de una unidad.

- ¡Abajo! – gritó Kamjin tomando a Lap Lamiz por un brazo y obligándola a echarse al suelo a la vez que él también lo hacía.

Entre el grupo de unidades inmóviles, una Glaug se salió de las filas caminando en forma grotesca y disparando en todas direcciones. Luego levantó uno de sus miembros inferiores tan alto que la hizo tambalearse y caerse hacia atrás. Incluso sobre su dorso, la máquina seguía empecinada en disparar sus enormes cañones.

Todavía cuerpo a tierra, Kamjin disparó a la Glaug enloquecida con su rifle hasta destrozarla completamente. Aparentemente la máquina había quedado descontrolada luego de la pérdida de las computadoras que la monitoreaban. Ambos se sintieron aliviados de saber que era la única unidad que había reaccionado de esta forma, imaginando que de no ser así el resultado de la misión hubiera sido un tremendo caos. El joven y Lap Lamiz se miraron sorprendidos y luego se rieron a carcajadas un buen rato. El espectáculo que protagonizó la unidad divirtió mucho a los dos zentraedis y la Capitana experimentó por primera vez en su vida lo que era reírse con muchas ganas.

**Notas**

Telnesta: eliminado, inhabilitado.

Agradezco a Rodrigo (mi novio :P) que me ayudó a terminar de diseñar el plan de Kamjin y a Isabel Ameban que me ayuda constantemente como mi Beta Reader.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6: El despertar**

Kamjin y Lap Lamiz se encontraban a tan sólo medio kilómetro del Queadol Magdomilla cuando una gran tormenta se desató sobre el cielo golgreano y aunque ambos previeron su llegada dadas las condiciones climatológicas de las últimas horas, se sorprendieron de la magnitud que ésta tenía. Los relámpagos se sucedían uno detrás de otro casi encegueciendo a los dos zentraedis y eran seguidos por estrepitosos truenos que impedían que pudieran escuchar claramente lo que el otro decía por el ruido que provocaban. El viento era huracanado y traía consigo numerosos objetos como partes pequeñas de la nave que habían sido desprendidas en el aterrizaje y que habían quedado cerca de ésta, por lo que los zentraedis se protegían la cara con un antebrazo para que éstos no les golpearan los ojos. La lluvia caía a cántaros y aunque la pareja corrió lo más rápido posible hasta la nave (tanto como se los permitía la renguera de Kamjin por los golpes que había sufrido), al llegar a ésta estaban completamente empapados y sus botas estaban repletas de barro anaranjado.

Cuando por fin se encontraron bajo techo, en el hangar por donde otrora salían los Battle Pods y que ahora se había convertido en un "hall de entrada" a la nave, ambos zentraedis se dispusieron a planear sus próximas acciones.

- En primer lugar debemos asearnos… - propuso Lap Lamiz. No soportaba estar tan desalineada: la tierra que llevaba encima, se había mezclado con la lluvia formando un barro muy molesto y poco elegante que la deslucía por completo. El agua y el barro habían alaciado su cabello a la vez que habían tornado el hermoso color gris perla de su uniforme en un sucio naranja.

- Sí…- contestó Kamjin no muy convencido. Aunque él también quería higienizarse y quitarse todo el barro que portaba, encontraba encantador el aspecto de la meltran (sobretodo porque su uniforme mojado se le había pegado al cuerpo realzando aún más su figura) y realmente deseaba verla de esta forma por un poco más de tiempo. – Nos encontraremos luego en la Sala Principal de Comandos. – dijo evitando mirar demasiado el cuerpo de Lap Lamiz y que ella se diera cuenta de eso.

- Me parece bien. – repuso ésta algo nerviosa por percibir el excesivo interés de Kamjin por su mojado y sucio uniforme.

Luego ambos tomaron dos uniformes limpios de zentran que se encontraban en la lavandería y se dirigieron a los baños. Eligieron los mismos cubículos que la vez anterior y tuvieron que extender el tiempo del aseo al igual que la primera vez por culpa de la tierra. Al finalizar éste, Lap Lamiz se vistió de muy mala gana con el uniforme verde de zentran dado que consideraba que le sentaba extremadamente mal por ser tan holgado, pero no tenía otra opción sino quería salir desnuda a lavar su uniforme de meltran. Ya vestida y con su uniforme y botas en mano, quiso salir del cubículo pero se encontró con que la puerta estaba trabada. _"Ja… Esto va a ser divertido…" _ pensó y acto seguido flexionó su rodilla y cadera derechas para luego derribar la puerta con una fuerte patada y poder salir de aquel baño.

Todavía sonriendo se dirigió hacia la lavandería e introdujo las prendas en la máquina lavadora que consistía en una caja metálica con una puerta que cerraba herméticamente. Sentada sobre ésta esperaba que terminara el proceso de lavado mientras su mente divagaba en una forma que nunca había hecho, por pensamientos que hasta hacía muy poco consideraba inverosímiles. Pensaba en todo lo que había vivido desde que había llegado a ese planeta y como había afectado su forma de pensar. La personalidad de Kamjin se alejaba mucho del estereotipo zentraedi y Lap Lamiz encontraba fascinante como el joven parecía más libre de esta forma. Aparentemente las reglas no significaban mucho para él, sino es que prácticamente nada y esto lo detectó desde el momento en que Kamjin había decidido llevar a cabo una misión sin siquiera consultar con sus superiores, que era lo que ella quería haber podido hacer antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Se preguntaba que pasaría si algún día el joven simplemente no quisiera llevar a cabo una misión tal cual se le fue encomendada. Al fin y al cabo podría pasarle alguna vez que las órdenes impuestas le parecieran erradas y… ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Las acataría igualmente? ¿Haría lo que le pareciera con el consiguiente riesgo de morir ejecutado por los zentraedis por sus superiores? Al pensar en esto último no pudo evitar sonreír. No sonreía por la idea de que él muriera ya que esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sino que dilucidó que una de las razones por la cual le atraía tanto la personalidad del zentran era por esto mismo, por lo arriesgado que era. Ciertamente lo admiraba por esto e intentaba imitar esa forma de ser, donde el objetivo principal era "hacer lo que uno quiere y no lo que se le es impuesto, a pesar de las consecuencias". Pero esta era una ardua tarea para alguien como Lap Lamiz que siempre había buscado la aprobación de sus superiores más que la suya propia. Incluso ahora mismo se preguntaba si su intento de asemejarse al joven Kravshera en cuanto a su visión del deber zentraedi no era ni más ni menos que su interminable búsqueda de la aprobación de otro, sólo que ahora la aprobación provenía de un zentraedi de rango inferior y del sexo opuesto… Aunque fuera algo extraño, esta posibilidad existía ya que el zentran realmente la tenía deslumbrada con sus ocurrencias y sentía cada vez más estima por él. Ahora ya no podía comparar este sentimiento de estima con el que sentía por su mentora Sluzul. No… La estima por su mentora le brindaba paz y un estado de confort y seguridad que nada tenían que ver con lo que sentía por él. Su rostro se turbó al pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Kamjin y sus cejas se contrajeron dándole aire de preocupación. ¿Por qué su corazón latía más rápido y con más fuerza cuando él se le acercaba? ¿Por qué su estima hacia él la hacía sentir como si estuviera al borde de un abismo? ¿Era como suponía por su forma de ser arriesgada? Ahora mismo vino a ella la imagen del joven Kravshera observándola con sus vestimentas sucias y de pronto sintió una extraña sensación que nacía en su pecho y subía hasta su garganta haciendo que tuviera la ilusión de que le faltaba el aire. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el pitido de la máquina que indicaba que el proceso de lavado estaba completo. Algo atontada todavía por su bizarra experiencia, retiró las prendas y buscó algún cuarto donde pudiera mudarse de ropa.

Algunos minutos después, ahora vestida con su vistoso uniforme gris, caminaba por los pasillos de la nave dirigiéndose a la Sala Principal de Comandos. Afuera continuaba azotando la tormenta, pero dentro de la nave los sonidos estaban muy atenuados. De pronto se sobresaltó por escuchar unos ruidos metálicos en la zona proveniente del comedor y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar. Pensó que tal vez, el joven Kravshera acostumbrado a discutir los planes en el comedor, la esperaba allí dentro.

Al entrar en el enorme comedor, divisó entre la multitud de mesas a Kamjin en mangas de camiseta, como en el día anterior, pero en este caso sosteniendo en una de sus manos una varilla de hierro que en su extremo estaba al rojo vivo. Aparentemente había calentado el instrumento en uno de los hornillos que se encontraban en ese recinto y ahora se disponía a hacer algo con él.

- Kamjin… - dijo la Capitana intentando llamar su atención y anunciar su llegada. - ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? – preguntó luego acercándose a él muy intrigada.

- Es que… - comenzó diciendo Kamjin sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la meltran. - Tengo esta herida en mi brazo desde hace ya casi dos días y me ha vuelto a sangrar. – explicó mostrando la lesión en su brazo izquierdo.- Además el dispositivo de cicatrización de la nave se averió… Así que… ¡La cauterizaré! –exclamó irritado.

- ¡Suelta eso! – ordenó Lap Lamiz algo escandalizada por las intenciones de Kamjin. – No entiendo como se te ocurre cerrar la herida en una forma tan primitiva. Yo te la suturaré… - dijo suspirando mientras inspeccionaba la lesión.

- ¿Tú lo harías? ¿Suturarías mi herida? – preguntó Kamjin dejando la varilla en el suelo. – Yo no sé hacerlo… - dijo algo avergonzado.

- Sí… Vayamos a la Sala de Curaciones.

El joven Kravshera guió a la Capitana hasta la Sala de Curaciones por el camino alternativo que había creado la tripulación del dakan. Lap Lamiz se sorprendió de que al menos esta Sala aunque tuviera algunas instalaciones rotas, estaba muy ordenada. Era una habitación muy iluminada, de unos 300 metros de largo y 200 metros de ancho, que contaba con camillas, camas, estantes con medicaciones, vendas y demás instrumentales médicos. Aunque ese dakan fuese una ruina, era comprensible que la sala médica estuviese en mejor estado que otras instalaciones.

Lap Lamiz llevó a Kamjin hasta una pileta y comenzó a echarle antiséptico a la herida en forma de chorro. Luego buscó entre los estantes y encontró lo que necesitaba: una caja plástica que contenía todo el instrumental necesario para suturar. Tomó además dos sillas y las ubicó junto a una camilla.

- Siéntate en esta silla y apoya el antebrazo en la camilla. – ordenó la Capitana mientras abría la caja sin tocar el interior.

Kamjin obedeció y de nuevo se sintió en posición de inferioridad ante ella como el día anterior. Esta vez ese sentimiento no le molestó tanto aunque en su mente seguía teniendo la idea de que hubiera preferido ser un Comandante de edad avanzada en aquellas circunstancias.

La Capitana se lavó las manos con el antiséptico y embebió una gasa en este mismo líquido para volver a limpiar la herida con él. Luego embebió una gasa en líquido anestésico y la pasó por la herida mientras tomaba asiento. Al estar tan cerca del joven y tener que tocarlo, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza recordando el sentimiento que había experimentado antes mientras lavaba su uniforme, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse calma y así poder realizar bien su trabajo. Finalmente tomó una aguja de la caja que venía enhebrada con un hilo y una pequeña pinza que utilizó para sostener uno de los bordes de la herida. Mientras hacía un pinchazo en la púrpura piel de Kamjin observó su rostro para comprobar que el anestésico había hecho efecto y que el joven no sentía dolor. Kamjin que seguía expectante todos los movimientos de la meltran, no hizo gesto alguno con su rostro por lo cual ésta atravesó su piel con la aguja sin problemas. Pasó la misma por el otro borde de la lesión e hizo un nudo con el hilo aproximando de esta manera ambos bordes de la herida y repitiendo el procedimiento haciendo un total de cuatro puntos.

- Veo que has suturado muchas veces… - dijo Kamjin absorto después de ver el buen desenvolvimiento de Lap Lamiz.

- ¡Oh sí! Se lo he hecho a muchas compañeras e incluso a mí misma. Todas quedaban conformes con el resultado y por eso acudían a mi cuando se lesionaban y no teníamos otra forma de tratar heridas abiertas. - recordaba la meltran con una sonrisa y sin querer comentar la gran diferencia entre todas aquellas veces y ésta última donde le costaba mucho más concentrarse. – Tú sabes bien que aunque el dispositivo de cicatrización acelere el proceso de curación, siempre es bueno aproximar los bordes de la herida. ¡He terminado! – exclamó todavía sonriente luego de haber vendado el brazo de Kamjin.

- Gracias. – dijo el joven impresionado. – ¡Es la primera vez que me suturan!

Lap Lamiz lo miró enternecida mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos. Siempre había sentido ese enternecimiento cuando alguna de las meltrans más jovencitas que recién comenzaban acudía a ella para que la suture por primera vez y con el joven Kravshera le estaba ocurriendo algo similar, aunque no era exactamente igual.

- Kamjin… ¿Qué fue lo que viste en la torre de la base debran? – preguntó finalmente tratando de concentrarse en lo que supuestamente más le debería importar e intentando olvidar sus pensamientos anteriores.

- Bueno, en primer lugar que no había nadie allí y que todo estaba cubierto de polvo… Como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo abandonada. – explicó Kamjin muy serio al recordar lo que había visto allí.

- Pero… ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Esa era precisamente la torre de control… al destruirla las unidades se detuvieron… ¡¿Nadie cuidaba de ella?! – exclamó la meltran desconcertada.

- No. Pero las computadoras estaban en funcionamiento y por eso las unidades nos atacaban, eran controladas evidentemente por esas máquinas. Si la torre de control está abandonada, un lugar tan importante para una base… todo el resto del lugar debe estarlo…

- Sí, pienso igual que tú… - secundó Lap Lamiz pensativa. – Pero no me explico que una base todavía esté en funcionamiento siendo que no hay nadie en ella…

- Probablemente tenga una buena reserva de energía… No lo sé.

- ¿O sea que hemos estado luchando contra máquinas? – preguntó la Capitana con indignación.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Kamjin soltando una carcajada por causarle gracia la reacción de Lap Lamiz ante la extraña situación. – Pero eso no es todo… - dijo finalmente en tono confidencial.

- ¡¿Hay más?! – exclamó la meltran intrigada.

- Sí. Es acerca de su tecnología… Podría afirmar que se trataba de tecnología zentraedi pero modificada. Al igual que aquel Battle Pod que tenía algunas cosas agregadas, estas computadoras también habían sido transformadas.

- Tecnología zentraedi modificada… - dijo aún más pensativa la Capitana. – Bueno, encuentro dos explicaciones a eso. Una posibilidad es que los que habitaban esa base eran realmente zentraedis y la otra es que no lo eran, pero de alguna forma obtuvieron nuestra tecnología utilizando sus conocimientos para modificarla.

- Sí, ¿pero qué les ocurrió? ¡¿Dónde han ido a parar esos desgraciados?! – preguntó irritado Kamjin. Encontraba terriblemente ofensivo tanto que un grupo de zentraedis hubiera desertado como que otro enemigo les hubiera usurpado la tecnología.

- Tenías razón Kamjin… ¡Debemos volver para investigar esto! – exclamó Lap Lamiz muy animada.

- Sí… - contestó dubitativo el joven. – Podría ser mañana, ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

La Capitana se sorprendió de la actitud poco entusiasta de Kamjin siendo que era un joven muy emprendedor y quería preguntarle al respecto, pero se dio cuenta que estaba tan cansada que pensó que era mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Kamjin condujo a Lap Lamiz hasta la habitación del Comandante Krochet. Le pareció que era la más apropiada para ella dado que era la más grande de todas y por alguna razón quería que estuviera en el mejor lugar posible.

La Capitana siguió a Kamjin hasta la habitación del Comandante que estaba en un rincón de la nave. La ubicación de la misma, le pareció extraña ya que no estaba en el lugar acostumbrado sino en un lugar lejos de las celdas de descanso que solían haber en los Queadol. Al entrar en ella, se espantó del desorden que había allí dentro pero a la vez le agradó mucho la habitación. Como le había dicho el joven Kravshera, era muy espaciosa y le recordó inmediatamente la habitación de la Comandante Kibrik Sluzul donde había tenido la oportunidad de entrar en algunas ocasiones. A su derecha tenía un gran ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared, algo que era extraordinariamente poco común entre las habitaciones de los zentraedis dado que generalmente no les parecía importante apreciar el exterior desde el lugar donde dormían. Evidentemente ésta no era la idea del Comandante Krochet quien al parecer había tomado una de las salas de observación como dormitorio. Kamjin se apresuró a quitar todos los uniformes del Comandante que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo y los llevó a otra habitación. Luego volvió con algunas sábanas y un cubrecama limpios. Ciertamente se estaba esmerando por dejar el sitio en condiciones y Lap Lamiz se sintió muy halagada por esto.

- Me quedaré en la habitación contigua. – dijo el joven en el umbral de la puerta al haber finalizado el acondicionamiento. Increíblemente, el Comandante Krochet no era el único que se había atrevido a tomar por dormitorio una sala de observación y existían más habitaciones tan singulares como aquella. Lap Lamiz que se estaba acostumbrando a las extravagancias de la nave, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y al cerrarse la puerta detrás del joven se desvistió en un santiamén para quedar al instante profundamente dormida en la enorme y cómoda cama del Comandante, sin que le importara dormir en el lecho de un zentran.

Por su parte, Kamjin no pudo conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente como la Capitana. Recostado en la cama de la habitación contigua, que anteriormente había pertenecido a un oficial de alto rango, el joven observaba la lluvia a través del enorme ventanal que se encontraba frente a él. Venían a su mente los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido en ese día: cómo habían luchado contra las unidades, la sorpresa de no haber visto a nadie en la torre, el sentimiento de "familiaridad" que había experimentado en aquel lugar, haber visto a su Comandante muerto, y sobretodo recordaba ese miedo… El miedo a que ella perdiera la vida. Esto último lo irritaba en demasía porque no llegaba a comprenderlo totalmente debido a que nunca había sentido algo igual por nadie más, ni siquiera por su comandante muerto. ¿Por qué era tan malo que ella muriera? La mejor forma de morir para un zentraedi era luchando y si ella hubiera realmente perdido la vida no tenía por qué ser algo tan desgraciado sino algo honorable. Finalmente intentó calmarse un poco y dejó de pensar en todas aquellas cosas para poder él también quedar sumido en un sueño profundo e intranquilo.

Los zentraedis durmieron durante todo aquel día incluida la corta noche. La tormenta había cesado en la mitad de ésta última, y un viento frío comenzó a soplar desde el sur secando lentamente todo lo que había sido humedecido por la lluvia y abriendo claros en las nubes.

El joven Kravshera se despertó sobresaltado: había soñado con el momento en que detonó los explosivos, pero en su sueño tanto Lap Lamiz como él morían luego de la detonación. El sueño le había causado una horrible impresión. La imagen vívida de Lap Lamiz siendo alcanzada por la enorme explosión fue para él tan doloroso como una puñalada en el pecho. Se levantó de la cama abrumado por esas emociones y se vistió con su uniforme verde de zentran bajo la luz rosada del amanecer mientras que tomaba una importante decisión en su mente: "No dejaré que ella corra más riesgos…".

Después de haberse vestido e ido al sanitario, Kamjin golpeó suavemente en la puerta de la Capitana para ver si ya se había despertado, pero como era de esperar en aquella nave, la puerta se abrió sola sin que él presionara el botón correspondiente. Sonrojado de vergüenza por temer que la meltran pensara que él había abierto la puerta y también porque tal vez podría encontrársela en paños menores, echó un vistazo rápido hacia adentro para ver si ella se hallaba allí. Para su gran alivio la Capitana ya no estaba en la habitación y fue a buscarla a la Sala Principal de Comandos, con cierta preocupación ya que ésta podría haberse comunicado con el Alto Mando, pero para su ligero alivio tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar. Finalmente se dirigió al comedor donde pensó que probablemente la meltran había ido con la intención de comer algo, al fin y al cabo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían comido y él mismo estaba sintiendo unos gruñidos en el estómago.

Al entrar al comedor pudo ver como Lap Lamiz preparaba la comida. Para su gran alegría la Capitana también había puesto un plato para él y parecía que el alimento no se trataba de la regular papilla zentraedi sino de algo distinto. Se acercó intrigado para comprobar que realmente la comida era también una papilla pero de un color más oscuro y la meltran que notó su presencia, le sonrió en forma pícara.

- Lap Lamiz… Veo que has preparado comida para los dos…- dijo Kamjin con una casi imperceptible sonrisa y clavando su mirada en la de ella, intentando transmitirle de alguna forma que se alegraba de que ella pensara en él. La meltran que interpretó el mensaje sintió que el corazón le daba un salto. - ¿Qué clase de comida es ésta? – preguntó luego Kamjin sentándose enfrente del humeante plato que resultó ser el mismo sitio donde se había sentado la última vez. El olor de la comida le llegó hasta sus narices y le pareció que era muy atrayente y que probablemente sería apetitoso.

- ¡Oh lo sabía! – exclamó sonriente la meltran.

Kamjin le miró muy sorprendido y a Lap Lamiz le hizo gracia su expresión.

- Me figuré que no conocías el zalkesta. Estuve revisando los depósitos de comida y encontré incontables cajas de zalkesta sin abrir y llenas de polvo… Por alguna razón no solían comerlo en esta nave y no entiendo por qué. ¡Es la comida zentraedi más rica de todas! – exclamó exaltada Lap Lamiz mientras se sentaba nuevamente en forma perpendicular a Kamjin.

Al joven Kravshera le pareció tan divertido el probar una nueva comida que la inhibición que anteriormente había sentido por comer enfrente de la meltran se había esfumado de su mente.

- Tienes razón… ¡es muy buena! – exclamó Kamjin luego de haber probado el primer bocado y se sorprendió mucho de que en la nave nunca hubieran servido un plato como ese. Si había tantas cajas en la nave como Lap Lamiz decía, ¿Por qué nunca las habían abierto? Kamjin imaginó que sería por alguna otra extravagancia de Krochet.

Lap Lamiz lo miró sonriente y ella también se dispuso a comer el zalkesta aliviada además de ver que el joven estaba muy entretenido comiendo y no se dedicaba a observarla atentamente como la vez anterior.

- Kamjin, ¿cómo es que tienes una armadura verde de los zentran de alto rango? – preguntó curiosa Lap Lamiz recordando la sorpresa que esto le había generado cuando le vio la jornada anterior.

Al oír la pregunta de la meltran, Kamjin tragó la comida que tenía atiborrada en la boca.

- Eh… Bueno es una larga historia, pero para resumir se la gané en una apuesta al Comandante Krochet. – dijo recordando alegremente la anécdota y siguió comiendo con mucho ímpetu.

La meltran lo miró sorprendida por aquella respuesta y quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos. Luego hizo una mueca sonriente y meneó la cabeza llevándose otro bocado de comida a la boca. Por un lado esto demostraba una vez más que la tripulación de aquel Queadol Magdomilla había sido muy insólita pero por otro comprobó algo que ella venía sospechando: el joven Kravshera había estado demasiado cerca de su Comandante para ser un Teniente. Tal vez tan cerca como ella lo había estado de Kibrik Sluzul y esto le alegró de forma extraña sintiendo que encontraba algo en común con Kamjin.

- Alguna vez tendrías que contarme esa historia. – comentó Lap Lamiz haciéndose la desinteresada dado que no quería que Kamjin pensara que era una "chismosa". Los murmuradores eran algo muy frecuente entre los zentraedis sobretodo porque en parte era necesario para enterarse de lo que ocurría en otras naves aunque era muy difícil que las meltrandi oyeran rumores sobre los zentran ya que vivían muy separados. Pero muchas veces los rumores se dispersaban en forma malintencionada y Lap Lamiz siempre había odiado esto. Ciertamente su curiosidad por las historias del joven Kravshera no se debía a que luego las quisiera divulgar ni mucho menos, sino porque verdaderamente quería conocer más sobre él.

- Sí, algún día te la contaré… te gustará oírla. – secundó Kamjin sirviéndose un abundante segundo plato de la olla que se encontraba entre ellos.

Lap Lamiz, que ya había terminado de comer, se quedó estupefacta al ver todo lo que consumía el joven. _"O los zentran comen más cantidad de comida que las meltran o… ¡Kamjin es un glotón de zalkesta!."_ Pensó divertida.

La Capitana esperó que Kamjin terminara su plato (algo que el joven logró en muy corto tiempo) y se dispuso a discutir sobre la que sería su nueva misión: investigar más acerca de la base debran.

- ¿Crees que habrá todavía algún tipo de defensa en la base? ¿Algo de lo que deberemos cuidarnos? – preguntó como para introducirse en la conversación.

- Bueno, no lo sé… Es posible. Así que por eso... que he cambiado de idea con respecto a nuestra misión de investigación. - dijo Kamjin cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué? – preguntó la meltran sorprendida del súbito cambio de planes del joven – ¿No quieres saber más sobre el debran?

- Sí, pero… Pensé que podría ir yo solo a la base. – dijo mirando fijamente a la Capitana a los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – vociferó Lap Lamiz furibunda poniendo sus manos en su cintura - ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Dudas de mi capacidad?

- En primer lugar porque no pareció gustarte la idea de volver a la base en un primer momento. Dudo de que en realidad desees ir. – dijo Kamjin un poco dubitativo por como explicarse.

- En ese momento estaba aturdida por todo lo que habíamos pasado. ¡Pero ahora sí quiero volver! Lo que está ocurriendo en esa base es realmente extraño y yo también quiero averiguar más.

- Y en segundo lugar no quiero que corras más peligros. – expuso Kamjin haciendo oídos sordos a la respuesta de Lap Lamiz.

- ¿No correr…? ¿Por qué no puedo correr peligros? ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi vida? ¿Acaso no te demostré que soy lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Me consideras débil? – preguntó la meltran más herida que enojada por las implicaciones de las palabras del zentran.

Kamjin se quedó sin palabras. No podía ni quería explicar a Lap Lamiz las razones que le habían llevado a tomar esa decisión. ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que había cruzado por su mente en ese corto tiempo? ¿Explicarle incluso lo que había soñado la noche anterior? Todo lo que ella provocaba en él, la fascinación que le producía el sólo mirarla… ¿Cómo decirle que de alguna misteriosa manera, la vida de ella se había vuelto más preciada para él que la misión o que cualquier otra cosa? Era imposible explicarle tal cosa y la impotencia lo invadió.

- ¡Esto es inaudito Kamjin! ¡Si no me llevas contigo iré sola! – vociferaba la meltran ofendida por lo que creía un insulto hacia sus capacidades.

Lap Lamiz se puso frenética al ver que el joven Kravshera no le contestaba y se levantó de su asiento para seguir gritándole con más frenesí.

- ¡Sí! ¿Acaso crees que me quedaré aquí sólo porque tú me lo has dicho? ¡Tú, un zentran Teniente! ¡No lo haré! Iré ahora mismo por mi cuenta. ¡No te necesito!

- ¡NO IRÁS! – vociferó de repente Kamjin enfurecido y acto seguido levantó la enorme y pesada mesa con sus brazos y la lanzó al otro lado del comedor haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared en forma estruendosa, demostrando así que era de una línea de clonación de cierto rango.

Lap Lamiz trató de ocultar su sorpresa por aquella brusca reacción del zentran y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo en forma desafiante. Todavía colérico, Kamjin la tomó por la muñeca y la llevó fuera del comedor. Lap Lamiz estaba desconcertada por esta actitud del joven, y en un principio forcejeó para soltarse sin poder lograrlo, pero no puso más empeño en ello, debido a que estaba completamente azorada por ser nuevamente tocada por Kamjin. Definitivamente el contacto con el zentran la ponía nerviosa y se dejó llevar preguntándose cuál sería la intención de Kamjin.

- ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! – preguntó cada vez más intrigada.

El zentran no le contestó y continuó llevándola por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño ascensor que se encontraba en un rincón. Al ver el ascensor la meltran palideció del horror porque sabía exactamente a que lugar conducía: a los calabozos de los prisioneros.

- Te has vuelto loco… - dijo la meltran como para si.

Desesperada, le lanzó al zentran un golpe de puño hacia el lado izquierdo del mentón con la intención de noquearlo pero éste lo esquivó a tiempo ladeando la cabeza. Lap Lamiz lo atacó entonces con una patada muy enérgica en la boca del estómago de Kamjin logrando su objetivo: que el zentran quedara doblado sobre si mismo, sin aire y que soltara su muñeca para poder salir corriendo. Luego de unos segundos Kamjin se recuperó lo suficiente como para ir tras ella.

Lap Lamiz al ser más delgada y ágil corría indiscutiblemente más rápido que él y pronto le sacó mucha ventaja. Al doblar en una esquina del pasillo, quedó fuera de la vista de Kamjin y se escondió en una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. Contra la pared trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible aunque esto le era dificultoso porque se encontraba agitada. Escuchó que Kamjin corrió por el pasillo sin notar que había pasada a su lado y se aventuró a salir de su escondite para retomar el camino por donde había venido y dirigirse a la sala de Comandos Principal para intentar comunicarse con el Alto Mando, aprovechando que Kamjin estaba de espaldas. Sigilosamente intentó alcanzar nuevamente la esquina, pero por alguna razón Kamjin volvió su rostro y advirtió su presencia. Sobresaltada emprendió nuevamente la carrera con todas sus fuerzas seguida por el zentran.

Corrieron largo rato por los largos e intrincados pasillos, pero pronto la Capitana acabó encontrándose con lo que ella temía: un corredor con el techo caído. Sin dudarlo intentó pasar por la estrecha abertura que había quedado por debajo del techo, pero era muy pequeña y no le quedó más alternativa que enfrentarse a Kamjin quien ya la había alcanzado. El joven frenó en seco a unos pasos de ella sudoroso y jadeante por el esfuerzo de perseguirla. Sin perder tiempo, la meltran le arrojó una patada lateral, embistiendo el lado izquierdo del rostro del zentran con su empeine, haciendo que éste cayera hacia el lado opuesto y se estampara contra la pared. Aprovechando que el joven se había echo a un lado, la Capitana salió corriendo otra vez pero alcanzó a hacer sólo unos pasos, cuando se tropezó la pierna del zentran quien la había extendido con la intención de detenerla, y cayó de bruces logrando poner primero las manos para no golpearse el rostro. Con expresión triunfal Kamjin se lanzó rápidamente sobre ella y sujetó sus muñecas fuertemente con sus manos.

- ¡Déjame! – exclamó Lap Lamiz forcejeando para liberarse, pero esto era arduo difícil: tenía el peso del zentran sobre ella (que superaba al peso de ella en un tercio) y sus manos completamente inmovilizadas por las de él. Se sorprendió de lo fuerte que era Kamjin siendo que sólo era un joven Teniente y recordó algo que había oído decir en varias ocasiones de la boca de algunas meltrans que habían tenido la oportunidad de ver en varias ocasiones luchar cuerpo a cuerpo a los zentran: que éstos, aún los menos experimentados, poseían una fuerza sorprendente que superaba a la de las meltrans, dado que gozaban de gran musculatura, algo que Lap Lamiz había podido apreciar muy bien viendo a Kamjin en mangas de camiseta en varias ocasiones.

La situación había tomado proporciones extremadamente inesperadas para ambos. La Capitana sentía una mezcla de furia e indignación por este sublevamiento del joven Kravshera y por ver que éste la había dominado, asombro por no esperar semejante actitud por parte de él. Y, por último también se sentía azorada al punto de enrojecer por la extrema cercanía de Kamjin y la forma en que se estaban tocando pese a estar en medio de una pelea. El zentran en cambio estaba en un estado de trance y alienación que no le dejaba pensar claramente. Sus acciones se habían vuelto casi irracionales, controladas sólo por sus alocados impulsos y en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ni en las consecuencias que esto podría tener.

Enlazó con una de sus manos las finas muñecas de Lap Lamiz y con la otra la tomó por la cintura para cargarla sobre su hombro. La meltran quedó boca abajo colgando del hombro de Kamjin pataleando sobre la espalda del zentran y con los puños inmovilizados mientras éste se apresuraba a llegar hasta el ascensor. En un principio los golpes en la espalda le dolían bastante dado que tenía un gran hematoma por la caída que había sufrido luego de detonar los explosivos, y tenía que apretar los dientes para contenerse pero rápidamente se acostumbró y los sintió con menor intensidad.

Kamjin bajó al subsuelo por el ascensor con la rabiosa Lap Lamiz al hombro. El sótano tenía un pasillo muy largo con numerosas celdas que eran usadas para encerrar prisioneros y que en ese momento se encontraban con sus puertas abiertas y vacías. Kamjin se sintió conforme con esto último: no quería dejar a su querida meltran cerca de algún enemigo aunque estuvieran en distintas celdas. Se dirigió hacia la que tenía la entrada más grande y su puerta abierta como el resto de las otras celdas.

Al entrar al calabozo depositó a la vencida Lap Lamiz en la cama de la habitación. La meltran no estaba exhausta por falta de fuerza, sino que su estupefacción por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y los sobresaltos emocionales que le habían producido, hicieron que quedara absorta en su confusión y que ya no tuviera deseos de resistirse más tiempo.

La celda era un cubículo bastante grande y bien acondicionado, lejos de ser un horrible calabozo y la Capitana reparó en que se trataba de una prisión "de lujo" que se reservaba para los prisioneros especiales a los que no se deseaba tener en malas condiciones.

Con una expresión que denotaba cierto dolor, Lap Lamiz miró a Kamjin incrédula de que realmente él la dejara prisionera allí dentro. Durante un instante fugaz, ambos se miraron a los ojos y Kamjin lo hizo seriamente aunque no en forma grave como antes, sino que había una chispa de compasión en su mirada. Luego el zentran se retiró rápidamente y la enorme puerta se cerró detrás de él produciendo un horrible sonido metálico.


End file.
